Pourquoi toi ?
by Ketchupii60
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard pour le trio Harry, Ron, Hermione, qui ne sera certainement pas moins mouvementée que les précédentes...Surtout quand les deux préfets en chef se trouvent être les pires ennemis de l'école: Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.
1. Destination Poudlard !

**(Note de l'auteur : Spoiler Livre 6)**

**Chap 1 : Destination Poudlard !**

_« Attention, voie 9 ¾, le train à destination de Poudlard va partir. Prenez garde à la fermeture des portes automatiques. »_

Il y eut une petite secousse, le Poudlard express quittait doucement le quai de la voie 9 ¾. L'agitation des passagers à l'intérieur des wagons s'amplifia : l'été avait été long pour la plupart de ces étudiants apprentis sorciers. Ils avaient tous grande hâte de retourner dans leur véritable univers, la célèbre école de magie, et déjà les retrouvailles actuelles avec leurs amis provoquaient chez chacun une joie non dissimulée. Les plus démonstratifs tombaient dans les bras les uns des autres et se laissaient aller à des exaltations euphoriques tandis que les plus orgueilleux tentaient tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser voir de leurs sentiments semblables.

Hermione avait retrouvé, comme chaque année, ses amis Harry, Ron et sa sœur Ginny et s'était bien sûr installée dans leur compartiment. Les conversations avaient aussitôt fusées de toutes parts, mêlant souvenirs de vacances et impatiences ou appréhensions sur l'année à venir.

« McGonagall m'a nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch » annonça fièrement Harry.

- C'est génial, s'exclama Ron, au moins si un jour, je veux louper l'entraînement…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui…si je suis un peu fatigué ou…tu me donneras une dispense.

-Ne rêve pas Ron, les vacances sont finies, on a une coupe à gagner » riposta fermement Hermione, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre lui-même au rouquin.

- Éh, c'est à Harry que je parle !

- Vous commencez déjà tous les deux, soupira Ginny.

- C'est elle ! Protesta Ron, madame se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas…Pour changer de d'habitude, ajouta t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'Harry est d'accord…Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry sourit en voyant la mine résignée d'Hermione et l'expression suppliante de son ami.

« Désolé Ron mais…

- Quoi, en plus tu lui donnes raison ? Non mais Harry, je sais que t'es galant, mais ne l'approuve pas simplement parce que c'est une fille et que t'as peur de l'outrager, tu sais, elle s'en remettra…

- Pardon, Ron, s'écria la jeune fille en question, en lui lançant un regard noir, mais en l'occurrence, ici s'il y'a une fille c'est toi…Quand on voit que tu fais du chantage à ton capitaine pour qu'il te donne des jours de congé en quidditch, franchement on peut se poser des questions sur tes capacités physiques !

Ron Weasley rougit sous l'insulte et bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible avant de s'enfoncer dans son siége avec une moue boudeuse. Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, se regardèrent en souriant avec cette même réflexion en tête : _« Ces deux là, ils ne changeront jamais… »_. Ginny se perdit alors dans les yeux verts d'Harry quand elle se rapella soudain :

« Éh mais Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Dumbledore t'avait nommée préfète en chef ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, attendant une réponse.

« Ah oui, dit –elle enfin après un silence.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas être dans un compartiment spécial, alors ?

- Ca serait bien, on aurait un peu la paix, ronchonna le rouquin.

- Si, je devrais, répondit-elle, en ignorant royalement la remarque de Ron, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver en tête à tête pendant tout le trajet avec un inconnu…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas te passer de notre compagnie, lança Ron d'une voix malicieuse.

- Si c'est de la tienne dont tu parles, je m'en passerai bien. »

Les deux amoureux pouffèrent à cette réplique piquante, alors que Ron redevenait à nouveau rouge pivoine. Il s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien cinglant quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur McGonagall.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, dit-elle, je suis désolée d'interrompre votre petite discussion mais j'ai besoin de Miss Granger.

La concernée grimaça et se leva à regret.

« Je pensais que vous connaissiez la règle pour les préfets, Miss Granger…Vous avez une cabine réservée avec votre homologue, et vous devez l'occuper pendant le voyage. Vous vous passerez donc cette fois de la compagnie de vos amis, vous aurez bien le temps de les voir plus tard.

-Mon homologue masculin aussi, pensa Hermione d'un air renfrogné. »

De mauvaise foi mais la tête haute, elle suivit son professeur principal à travers le train, lançant toutefois auparavant un dernier regard désolé à Harry et Ginny. Le compartiment des préfets était évidemment à l'autre bout du leur… Hermione traînait sa valise en maugréant contre cette stupide règle et râlant encore dans le même temps contre Ron et son comportement d'imbécile flémard. McGonagall ralentit enfin sa marche pour s'arrêter devant une cabine, et l'ouvrir :

« Voici Miss Granger, le compartiment des préfets et…votre homologue masculin avec qui vous partagerez cette année vos appartements particuliers. »

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt, laissant une Hermione horrifiée, qui ne cessait de répéter inlassablement à voix basse :

« C'est pas possible…, sapristi, c'est pas possible… »


	2. C'est pas possible, apparemment si !

**Chap 2 : C'est pas possible…apparemment si.**

Hermione rentra à contre cœur dans son nouveau compartiment, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le Serpentard, qui par chance (enfin…), dormait à poing fermés. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses jérémiades et sarcasmes insupportables. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt mignon quand il dormait. Le silence lui allait si bien…Cela lui donnait presque un air d'ange, avec le creux d'une fossette sur sa joue et une mèche blonde retombant sur son front.

Ceci n'était bien sûr qu'une impression momentanée. Hermione chassa ces pensées, qu'elle trouva soudain ridicules. Un ange, lui ? Par la barbe de merlin, c'est lui qui somnolait mais là, c'était elle qui délirait !

Elle s'avança vers un siège et, prenant sa valise à deux mains, la rangea dans les filets au dessus. Mais celle-ci était si lourde qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trébucher en émettant un grognement, et se débattant pour la hisser, fit un boucan infernal. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller dans un sursaut, le serpentard, qui aurait préféré continuer à ignorer la présence de la nouvelle venue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Granger ? Ne me dis pas que…

-Eh si Malefoy, c'est moi ton homologue féminin…Et ça ne me ravit pas plus que toi. »

Malefoy se redressa sur son siège avec un mauvais rictus.

« Tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse de me laisser dormir en paix, qu'au moins je n'ai pas à supporter ta vue jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Et moi, si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais demandé à suivre une préparation psychologique…

- Quand je pense que je vais devoir cohabiter avec un sang de bourbe pendant un an, c'est pire qu'un cauchemar.

- Ne m'apelle pas comme ça Malefoy, articula doucereusement la Gryffondor.

- Sinon quoi Sang de bourbe ? Grinça t-il d'un ton railleur, avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille bouillait à présent de rage et s'était levée d'un bond, se dressant face à Malefoy, pointant sur lui sa baguette. Son expression impassible, même triomphante l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Sinon…, commença t-elle cherchant une idée qui le calmerait, sinon je transforme tes habits aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! »

Malefoy tira un visage horrifié et se leva, menaçant :

« Tu n'oserais pas, Granger ?

-On parie ? »

Et avant que le blondinet ait eu le temps de répliquer, un éclair s'échappa de la baguette d'Hermione. Il constata avec effroi que son costard, jadis noir avec des touches vertes, était désormais noir avec des touches bordeaux et jaunes. De dégoût, il arracha aussitôt ses vêtements comme s'il avait porté la peste sur lui. En le voyant se déshabiller violemment, Hermione ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise :

« Qu'est ce...Qu'est ce que tu…fais ? Hoqueta t-elle.

Drago se retourna vers elle, d'un air mauvais :

« Je rêve ou tu me mattes, Granger ?

Elle rougit en bégayant et fit mine de se plonger dans un magazine de magie à disposition dans le compartiment.

« Rêve pas Malefoy, toutes les filles ne s'appellent pas Pansy…bougonna t-elle entre ses dents.

-…Et tous les mecs ne sont pas des gringalets comme tes deux meilleurs amis : Empoté(Potter) et Weaslaid…Pour une fois, que tu vois un vrai homme…

Hermione leva la tête vers lui pour rétorquer une de ces paroles cinglantes, dont elle avait le secret, mais perdit ses mots en s'apercevant, que Malefoy, dos à elle, en boxer, cherchait de quoi s'habiller dans ses bagages qu'il avait descendues sur la banquette. Ce prétentieux n'avait donc aucune pudeur…D'accord, il n'était pas trop mal…les yeux ensommeillés et de loin, se rattrapa t-elle, mais il y avait des limites…

« Et au fait, Granger… » dit –il soudain.

-Hum ? demanda t-elle sans relever la tête.

- _Désabillos motus !_

La Gryffondor poussa un cri en voyant ses habits disparaître, se retrouvant en sous vêtements rouges vifs, même couleur que ses joues

« Hum…plutôt pas mal en dessous, Granger, avec peut être quelques kilos de moins…commenta Malefoy, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hermione fulminait. Sa stupeur passée, elle prononça une formule pour se rhabiller, ce qui énerva Malefoy :

« Par la barbe de merlin, pourquoi faut il toujours que t'aies remède à tout, madame je sais tout ?

-Et toi pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce de sale exbitionniste ?

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser profiter du spectacle gratos ? C'est donnant donnant…

- Vicieux !

- C'est toi qui t'en es pris en première à mes vêtements, je te ferai remarquer…

- Je ne te les ai pas retirés moi !

- Avoue que tu aurais bien aimé…ricana l'autre.

- Plutôt mourir que de te tripoter !

- Mais qui te parle de me tripoter, Granger ? J'ai juste dit enlever mes vêtements…

-Je… »

Écarlate, elle désespérait de s'en sortir quand heureusement pour elle, le train s'arrêta. Elle se leva précipitamment, encore tremblante de honte, prit sa valise, et sortit sous l'air victorieux de son homologue, sans un mot ni un regard.

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de lui et ce n'était que le début…


	3. Premier jour, première nuit

**Chap 3 : Premier jour, première nuit.**

Les élèves, leurs bagages posés dans un couloir, s'étaient aussitôt empressés vers la grande salle, où se tenait le banquet de début d'année, les nouveaux venus suivant timidement les anciens. Hermione avait rejoint avec soulagement ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, où Fred et Georges faisaient déjà des siennes auprès des premières années insouciants et encore tout souriants. McGonagall se leva soudain, et demandant le silence dans la salle, entama le discours de bienvenue, encore prononcé par Dumbledore l'année précédente. Harry comme beaucoup d'autres ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à son souvenir. Dans le même temps les Serpentards s'agitaient, protestant contre la nomination de la nouvelle directrice officielle. Ils criaient déjà à l'injustice, en affirmant que celle-ci jouerait en faveur des Gryffondors, qui seraient sans aucun doute privilégiés par rapport aux autres, McGonagall restant également la directrice de leur maison. Toutefois l'assemblée se fit suffisamment calme pour entendre les quelques mots d'accueil du professeur de métamorphoses. Rien de bien différent des autres années, mis à part ce changement d'orateur auquel on essayait de s'habituer difficilement. Elle conclut son discours par l'invitation tant attendue à débuter le banquet et par là aussi, la première soirée festive de l'année. Les conversations reprirent de bon train dans la bonne humeur générale. A peine McGonagall avait elle clamé l'ouverture du banquet que Ginny se tournait vers Hermione, impatiente :

« Alors Hermione, ton homologue masculin…sexy ? »

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Harry juste à côté, avide également de savoir qui était l'autre préfet et une expression dépitée de son amie, les joues ayant légèrement rosies.

« J'ai tiré le gros lot…Franchement on ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour m'emmerder…

-Tu le connais alors ?

-Oh que oui…

- Mais alors dis nous, allez ! S'écria Ron, qui avait accepté de se détourner quelques minutes de son appétissante cuisse de poulet pour prêter attention à la nouvelle.

- C'est Malefoy, lâcha Hermione, tête baissée sur son assiette.

- Oh merde, commenta simplement Harry. Et ça résumait bien la pensée de tout le groupe à ce moment là. Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny la regardaient d'un air désolé, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas jurer.

A quelques mètres de là, d'autres personnes la scrutaient également, mais avec eux, un air de mépris. Hermione sentit leurs regards dans son dos comme une brûlure et devina sur le champ de qui, il s'agissait. Malefoy venait d'annoncer à ses acolytes et sa groupie fétiche le nom de son homologue féminin. Les deux tables se menaçaient à présent de loin, des flammes de venin dansant dans leurs yeux.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et les deux préfets menèrent les élèves à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Puis la tâche effectuée, des elfes les conduisirent à leurs appartements, gardés par le portrait de Nicolas Flamel qui s'ouvrait sur le mot _« Gringotts »._

Fatigués par la soirée, ils n'échangèrent pas une seule insulte ou pique sur le trajet. Malefoy fit même un pas sur le côté pour laisser Hermione rentrer en première, qui le remercia en étouffant un bâillement.

« A droite se situe votre Chambre Miss Granger, à gauche la vôtre Mr Malefoy…La salle de bain est en commun ainsi que ce petit salon dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Ah et puis…Je vous rappelle que vous avez à votre disposition une salle de bain plus luxueuse dans l'établissement : la salle de bain des préfets. Nous sommes de plus vos humbles serviteurs, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Et sur cette brève présentation, l'elfe transplana.

Hermione, à moitié endormie se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

« Eh Granger, l'interpella soudain Malefoy, tu distingues plus ta gauche de ta droite ?

- Hein ? Sursauta brusquement la lionne.

-T'es en train d'aller vers ma chambre…Je sais que tu rêves de dormir dans mon lit mais quand même le premier soir, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de réserve, je ne donne pas mes faveurs à n'importe qui comme ça... » Enchaîna Malefoy avec son éternel petit sourire en coin et une jubilation non feinte dans la voix.

Hermione grogna mais tourna les talons dans la direction opposée, sans rien dire. Parvenue dans sa chambre plutôt vaste aux couleurs de sa maison, elle se dévêtit à la hâte et s'enfonça sous ses draps.

La nuit fut hélas courte et de mauvaise qualité car elle fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un cri effrayant, provenant de la chambre de son homologue.

"C'est pas possible...pesta la Gryffondor, première nuit et il m'emmerde déjà à me réveiller...J'espère pour lui qu'il a une bonne raison."

Elle enfila rapidement un court peigneoir, et armée de sa baguette, s'aventura dans la chambre de Malefoy. Elle le vit aussitôt, assis sur son lit, tremblant et haletant comme s'il avait vu le diable.

"Malefoy , ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

- Qui t'a permis de rentrer dans ma chambre, Granger ? lui lança t-il avec son amabilité habituelle.

- Et toi qui t'a permis de me réveiller à 4 h du mat' pour ensuite me rabrouer quand je viens te demander ce qui se passe ?

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache. Maintenant va t-en, t'as rien à faire ici.

- Non mais...s'indigna la lionne, t'es obligé de m'envoyer chier quand pour une fois j'essaie d'être gentille ?

Il la dévisagea, surpris, cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait sa baguette en main. Il eut un rictus.

"Ah je vois, tu t'inquiétais pour moi et donc tu courrais à mon secours, c'est ça ? Quel courage ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remercie, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es parano !"

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle fut bien contente que le noir le dissimula. Elle se sentait à présent complétement idiote. Pourquoi s'était-elle fait du soucis pour ce type ? Pourquoi s'était-elle précipitée pour le défendre, lui qui l'avait toujours attaquée ? Involontairement, elle avait fourni à son pire ennemi de la matière pour la charier. Super, vraiment formidable, Hermione. Cherchant une issue de secours, elle déclara alors fermement:

"Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas soit dit merci, pour m'être levé POUR toi, soit pardon pour m'être réveillée A CAUSE de toi !

- Donc tu ne tiens pas trop à la fin de ta nuit, je crois. Tant pis pour toi, moi je dors."

Et sur ce, il se rallongea et se retourna.

"Ah et puis...n'essaie pas de me violer pendant la nuit, rajouta t-il narquoisement.

Hermione, bouillonant de rage, ravala avec peine les quelques milliers de jurons bloqués dans sa gorge et partit en claquant la porte. Elle le détestait, pire le haïssait. Ce mec était un calvaire, ça faisait 7 ans qu'elle le savait, mais là, elle avait pleinement l'occasion de le vérifier en direct.

_" Non mais franchement pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? BORDEL!"_


	4. Cauchemars et disputes

**Chap 4 : Cauchemars et disputes.**

Malefoy se réveilla pour la énième fois en sursaut. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était rentré à Poudlard et ses cauchemars qui le poursuivaient depuis la mort de Dumbledore continuaient de le hanter. Il sortait de ces images obsédantes en sueur et presque en larmes. Toujours cette maudite voix, répétant les mêmes paroles :

_« Je peux t'aider Drago […] rejoins le bon camp, Drago et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer […] Passe du bon côté, drago…Tu n'es pas un tueur. TU N'ES PAS UN TUEUR. TU N'ES PAS UN TUEUR ! »_

Il reprit son souffle tant bien que mal, la voix résonnant encore dans sa tête comme un écho et jeta un regard furtif au réveil.6h15. Au moins il aurait le temps de se préparer…Il se leva péniblement et descendit à la salle de bain, une serviette sur l'épaule. Mais à peine entré dans le salon commun qu'il tomba nez à nez avec sa merdeuse de colocataire.

« Putain t'es tombé du lit Granger ou quoi ?

-Et toi ? Esquiva t-elle froidement.

-Mes affaires ne te regardent pas Sang de Bourbe.

-Ni les miennes, je crois…Sinon, toujours à poil à ce que je vois ?

-Tu n'es pas plus habillée on dirait, rétorqua t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa nuisette en soie noire.

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau en haussant les épaules :

« Ma tenue est parfaitement décente contrairement à la tienne.

-Éh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais Granger ? Lui lança t-il en la voyant tourner la poignée de la salle de bain.

- Ben tu vois, je vais me laver.

- Pas question, je m'apprétais à y aller !

Sur ce, il arriva au galop et la bouscula pour rentrer. Hermiona soupira :

« Mais où est passé ton sens de la galanterie Malefoy ?

-Et toi, ton sens de la politesse ? J'étais là avant toi. »

Hermione poussa un oh d'indignation et le poussa à son tour, pour le faire sortir. Mais d'un geste vif, il s'empara de ses mains et la maîtrisa en moins de deux. La Gryffondor jurait entre ses dents, cherchant à s'échapper de l'emprise solide de son homologue mais en vain. Il la tenait fermement et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur froid situé juste à côté de la sortie. Il s'approcha davantage si bien qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle était incapable de définir si c'était de la peur ou autre chose…

« Te voilà bien docile Granger. Tant mieux, tu es quand même devenue raisonnable. C'est inutile de lutter contre moi, tu le sais bien.

-Je… » Voulut –elle riposter.

- Tu quoi ? L'interrompit-il avec violence en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Haletant, elle fixait ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, se surprenant à penser qu'elles devaient être agréables à effleurer. Malefoy s'en aperçut et son sourire triomphant s'agrandit :

« Tu veux venir te laver avec moi, Granger ?

-Dans tes rêves, Malefoy.

-J'avais plutôt cru comprendre que c'était dans les tiens…

- Éh bien tu croyais mal ! Asséna t-elle, maintenant lâche moi ! »

Les yeux encore malicieux, il obtempéra pourtant avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Hermione, secouée d'un frisson étrange et les jambes tremblantes, se vautra dans le canapé, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, le torse encore humide et pas plus habillé que précédemment.

« Tu peux y aller Sang de Bourbe, j'ai fini.

- Malefoy ! S'énerva t-elle, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Ouai et apparemment t'as toujours pas compris que ça servait à rien…Je suis pas sous tes ordres, SANG DE BOURBE.

- Oh mais je sais bien…Tu es sous ceux de Voldemort, c'est vrai que faire autant de victimes mérite un aussi grand respect et une aussi grande dévotion.

- Tu ne sais rien sur les Mangemorts.

- Vraiment ? Donc non seulement, tu me considères comme indigne d'être ici mais en plus tu me prends pour une idiote ? Les Mangemorts sont les esclaves de Voldemort, tout le monde le sait, même les misérables Sang de Bourbe comme moi ! Le maître ordonne, vous obéissez sans rechigner, peu importe les risques que vous prenez au péril de votre vie, il s'en fout complètement, votre existence lui appartient, alors il peut bien en faire ce qu'il en veut !

- Tu dérailles, Granger !

- C'est toi qui es aveugle, Malefoy !

- JE NE SUIS PAS LE SERVITEUR DE VOLDEMORT ! JE NE SUIS LE SERVITEUR DE PERSONNNE ! COMPRIS ? Hurla t-il en l'empoignant brusquement à la gorge.

- Alors change de voie Malefoy » gémit-elle avec difficulté.

Il desserra sa poigne, hésitant.

« Celle sur laquelle tu t'es engagé ne colle pas avec tes ambitions et ton tempérament, poursuivit-elle en toussotant.

Il la relâcha enfin sans rien dire.

Hermione l'observa avec curiosité. Dans ses yeux, elle ne voyait plus ni dureté ni méchanceté. Simplement un mélange de crainte et d'un sentiment, dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Elle partit se doucher, l'esprit ailleurs. Son ennemi de toujours avait peut être finalement quelque chose de bon en lui. Un semblant de conscience.

Malefoy, quant à lui, tomba dans le canapé lourdement aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte. Son regard errait dans le vague tandis que mille pensées l'assaillaient.

_« Change de voie Malefoy »._

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une prière.

_« Rejoins le bon camp, Drago […] Passe du bon côté»._

Un espoir,une urgence.

_« Celle sur laquelle tu t'es engagée ne colle pas avec tes ambitions et ton tempérament. »_

Elle l'affirmait comme une certitude.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur. ». _

Dumbledore, aussi. Ils croyaient en lui.

Elle avait visé juste.

Elle avait réussi à l'ébranler. Dumbledore avait semé en lui le doute, elle achevait son travail. Toutes ses convictions s'écroulaient dans les yeux de cette misérable fille qu'il avait toujours détestée, dans sa colère brusque, qui avait jailli d'un trait dans la pièce. Sa colère, dans laquelle il avait entendu le frappant écho de la vérité.


	5. La décision de Malefoy

**Chap 5 : La décision de Malefoy.**

Les jours suivants, Malefoy fut plus irritable que jamais avec la Gryffondor. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de la saluer, et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche à son adresse, c'était pour lui intimer l'ordre de se dépêcher de sortir de la salle de bain, de ne pas laisser traîner ses livres dans la salle commune ou tout simplement de déguerpir de son chemin. Rapidement, Hermione ne prêta guère plus attention à ses humeurs cassantes, se répétant simplement qu'elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il y'avait en lui du bon. De croire que ses propos l'avaient atteint et fait réfléchir. D'espérer qu'il abandonnerait ses noirs desseins. Comme s'il aurait pu écouter les conseils d'une Sang de Bourbe qu'il méprisait depuis 7 ans…Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris pour s'imaginer des absurdités pareilles.

Malefoy était un Serpentard borné, arrogant, cupide et présomptueux. Il resterait fidèle à son illustre nom et suivrait le chemin de son père. Aucune chance qu'il change à moins d'un miracle improbable…Pourtant, il valait mieux que ça, elle en était sûre. Au cours de ce premier mois, étant son homologue féminin, elle avait eu l'occasion de le fréquenter plus souvent et avait découvert d'autres phases de sa personnalité exécrable. Des phases positives à son grand étonnement. C'était en somme, derrière ses nombreux défauts, quelqu'un de ferme et posé, de volontaire et d'éloquent, de responsable et de cultivé, d'indépendant et d'autonome. Quelqu'un de charismatique, auprès de qui on se sentait à la fois menacé et protégé…Elle s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du couloir, déconcertée. Était elle en train de faire un éloge de Malefoy ?

La lecture prolongée de ses ouvrages trouvés à la bibliothèque l'avait probablement épuisée, d'où de telles divagations.

Elle ruminait encore cette justification échappatoire quand des voix non loin de là attirèrent son attention. A pas feutrés, elle s'approcha d'une salle ouverte, endroit d'où semblaient provenir les murmures. Elle reconnut alors, perplexe, les voix de Rogue et Malefoy.

« Répondez moi, professeur, je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse claire.

-Je ne comprends pas votre question, Malefoy.

-Elle est pourtant simple : pourquoi avez-vous voulu être Mangemort ?

-C'est un honneur de servir le Maître…

- Vous entendez par là que cela vous plaît d'être son esclave ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant le jeune Serpentard répéter presque mot pour mot, ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle imagina alors le froncement de sourcils ahuri de Rogue lorsqu'il répondit :

« Dois-je comprendre que vous vous convertissez ?

-Je ne veux pas obéir à qui que ce soit, trancha le blondinet.

- Comme c'est curieux…Vous me rappelez…

- Qui ?

- …Moi étant plus jeune. Je ne suis pas Mangemort, Mr Malefoy, je suis espion au profit de l'Ordre.

- Vous n'êtes pas… ? »

Aussi éberluée que l'était le jeune homme, la jeune préfète écouta le récit de Rogue. Dumbledore était mourant lorsqu'il l'avait tué, c'était entendu entre eux, il n'était donc pas un traître...Rogue était toujours du bon côté….Il faisait simplement semblant d'être du mauvais pour mieux servir la cause de l'Ordre, à savoir libérer le monde de ces assassins. Ils avaient tué Lily Potter…La seule femme qu'il eusse aimé. Et ne serait ce que pour elle, son choix était allé de soi. Pour conclure, il ajouta simplement :

« Et vous, Malefoy, quel est le vôtre ?

-Je veux être comme vous. Je serai libre. » Articula Malefoy, déterminé. Il y eut un temps et puis Rogue chuchota encore :

« Dans ce cas, inutile que je vous efface la mémoire…Toutefois, nous allons passer un serment inviolable. Par précaution. »

Elle entendit une formule susurrée et devina alors que Malefoy acceptait sans flancher. Elle s'éloigna, plus qu'émue sous tant de révélations et de retournements de situation.

Il semblait que le vent tournait. Le miracle improbable se réalisait. Rogue avait choisi le camp de Dumbledore par amour pour Lili et restait fidèle à cette première position. Et Malefoy, qu'en était-il de ses motivations ? Il avait dit la liberté, mais n'y en avait -il pas d'autres ? L'année précédente, il n'avait pas hésité à obéir à Voldemort, il n'avait jamais été question de liberté ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était prêt à tuer Dumbledore, Harry l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, mais le Serpentard s'était aussi finalement révélé incapable de jeter sur son Directeur l'ultime sort impardonnable. Qui était-il alors ? Pourquoi ce changement radical cette année ?

Mille questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, et se faisant, elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de ne pas connaître réellement Malefoy. Il semblait tellement difficile de le cerner...Jusque là, elle s'était limitée aux apparences, préjugés et vieilles habitudes de le mépriser. Désormais, il était clair qu' elle ne pouvait plus bêtement s'en tenir là. Elle constatait bien qu'elle l'avait jugé un peu vite, qu'on ne pouvait peut être pas le classer aussi facilement dans la catégorie "sales cons pour l'éternité", et à bien y réfléchir, elle n'était plus sûre de le détester.


	6. Les joies du bain

**Chap 6 : Les joies du bain.**

Toujours complètement secouée quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione décida d'aller purger toutes ses émotions avec un bain relaxant dans la salle de bain des préfets. En pénétrant dans la salle renfermant la gigantesque piscine, elle ne put retenir un mouvement de stupeur et d'admiration. L'eau chaude et parfumée coulait déjà des nombreux robinets, dégageant une agréable brume de chaleur et d'odeurs. La jeune préfète se déshabilla et pénétra dans le bassin, au milieu de bulles de savon et de nuages de mousses qui chatouillaient sa peau. Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon rapide, quelques mèches tombant encore sur le côté de ses joues, elle s'allongea, la tête penchée en arrière et appuyée délicatement sur le bord. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa libre cours à ses pensées avec plus de calme et de méthode. Malefoy ne désirait plus être Mangemort. Rogue ne l'avait jamais été en vérité mais simplement en apparence. Les deux lutteraient contre Voldemort. Une grande première pour elle…Il faudrait qu'elle l'annonce à Harry et à Ron, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs oreilles ! Elle riait déjà en imaginant plus particulièrement l'expression perplexe et si comique qu'adopterait Ron lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut être ne devrait-elle pas tout de suite les avertir pour Malefoy. Car après tout, pour lui, c'était tout nouveau et puis il restait leur pire ennemi, ce Serpentard détestable dont le passe temps préféré était de leur chercher querelle. Oui, il valait mieux attendre pour ce dernier…Savoir que Rogue n'avait pas trahi l'Ordre, comme ils le pensaient, avait déjà de quoi surprendre ses amis.

Tandis qu'elle méditait, Malefoy, ayant achevé son entretien avec le professeur de potions, remontait à pas furtifs vers leurs appartements. Bouleversé par ce grand pas dans sa vie et ce tournant dans sa destinée, il éprouva le besoin de se détendre un peu et, ignorant que son homologue avait eu la même idée, se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Songeant aux propos de Rogue, à sa décision qu'il jugeait bonne et ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ainsi qu'aux conséquences qu'elle aurait sur son avenir, il ne vit pas Hermione à l'autre bout de la piscine, les vapeurs du bain créant par ailleurs un brouillard brûlant et envoûtant. Il se dévêtit donc avec naturel et s'installa à l'autre bout de la piscine, piquant aussitôt une tête sous l'eau pour soulager quelque peu ses maux de tête naissants, dus à un début de fatigue.

Et là tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, elle sortait de ses pensées confuses. Ils se virent en même temps et restèrent un instant interloqués. Ce fut la Gryffondor qui rompit ce silence embarrassant :

« Male..foy ! Bégaya t-elle, la colère montant déjà en elle.

- Granger ? Fit-il avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? S'exclamèrent les deux en chœur

_"Et pourquoi toi ?"_ songèrent-ils paralléllement.

Il y'eut à nouveau une pause, pendant laquelle la jeune fille vérifia brièvement qu'il ne pouvait distinguer les formes de son corps. Heureusement la mousse cachait tout. Un peu rassurée, mais toujours aussi furieuse, elle dit d'une voix posée :

« J'ignore quand est-ce que tu es arrivé mais ce qui est certain, c'est que j'étais là avant toi…Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager tout de suite.

-Qui t'as permis de me parler sur ce ton, Granger ? Grinça t-il froidement.

Leurs baguettes ayant été jetées négligemment en même temps que leurs vêtements à quelques mètres de là, toute confrontation magique était par conséquent écartée. Dommage, pensa Hermione, je lui aurais fait ravaler sa présomption de « Sang Pur ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, blondinet. »

Elle le vit rougir violemment à sa grande satisfaction et exploser :

« NE M'APPELLE PAS BLONDINET ! JE T'INTERDIS TOUTE SORTE DE FAMILIARITÉ AVEC MOI GRANGER, C'EST CLAIR ? »

Touché.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, BLONDINET, renchérit-elle moqueuse.

Le corps de son adversaire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent de rage mais progressivement il se détendit et reprit son air hautain et sûr de lui.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, Granger ?

Et comme elle ne répondait pas, toujours souriante et impassible, il ajouta :

« Tu vas le regretter… »

Il disparut sous l'eau. Il y avait dans la piscine assez de profondeur pour qu'on puisse y nager, et beaucoup trop de mousse pour qu'on puisse le distinguer. Hermione se mit à paniquer et s'apprêtait à sortir du bassin quand deux mains tirèrent ses chevilles, avant d'appuyer sa tête pour lui faire boire la tasse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle émergeait, toussotant et pestant contre son agresseur. Il réapparut, plus fier que jamais :

« Alors Granger, t'as perdu pied on dirait ? »

Coulé.

Hermione s'enfonça à son tour sous l'eau pour se venger. De là, commença un jeu entre eux, où ils oublièrent totalement leur nudité et presque aussi leurs différends. Chaque provocation de l'un en entraînait une de l'autre. Si Malefoy avait l'avantage de la force, en revanche Hermione avait celui de l'agilité. Leur lutte semblait ainsi interminable quand soudain Malefoy, coinçant Hermione contre un bord de la piscine, la sentit frémir. Un étrange sentiment, terriblement et agréablement insupportable l'envahit alors.

_Elle, c'est un loup, une tourterelle_

_C'est un animal étonnant_

_Elle moitié velours, moitié dentelle_

_Toujours cruelle et cependant_

_C'est une lady lady elle_

_C'est une femme tout simplement._

Il se ressaisit brutalement, reprenant comme si ne rien n'était, son attitude confiante, indifférente et mesquine.

« Alors, dit-il en resserrant son semblant d'étreinte, qui est à la merci de qui ?

Il avait chuchoté ces mots à son oreille comme une menace, et pourtant cela lui fit l'effet d'une douce sensation…

Échec.

« Embrasse moi, susurra Hermione, les yeux remplis de fougue.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua l'autre soudain, en faisant un bond en arrière, les joues légèrement empourprées.

- Rien, rassure-toi, c'était juste pour que tu me lâches…, répondit elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux désormais pétillants de mille étoiles malicieuses et charmantes.

Complètement sonné par sa demande et médusé par ses dernières paroles, il la vit sortir du bassin avec grâce, admirant la perfection des courbes de son dos et de ses fesses, le teint magnifique de sa peau ainsi que ses cheveux mouillés ondulants lui donnant un côté sauvage.

_Elle a la peau couleur du soleil  
Elle a le secret des abeilles_

Voilà qu'il mattait Granger maintenant...Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? L'atmosphère lourde et odorante devait avoir l'effet d'une drogue sur le cerveau humain, c'était sans doute cela. Incapable toutefois de dire quoique ce soit, il la regarda simplement se sécher et se rhabiller, puis disparaître sans plus prêter aucune attention à sa présence.

A l'avenir, il éviterait les bains qui avaient visiblement des effets secondaires et paranormaux. Il éviterait aussi de tels moments intimes avec Granger. Après tout, c'était peut être une Sang de Bourbe mais elle restait une femme. Et son corps magnifiquement sculpté mettait visiblement le sien en éveil, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il poussa un long soupir, sur ce coup là, il n'avait absolument pas assuré. Il s'était laissé piéger par une femme, et pire par une Sang de Bourbe niaise, casse cou, coincée, intello et...super attirante malgré tout.

Échec et mat.


	7. En coups de vent

**Chap 7 : En coups de vent.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire afin de ne surtout pas croiser Malefoy. La soirée de la veille continuait à la hanter et si c'était elle qui avait remporté la victoire lors de leur dernier affrontement, elle était consciente qu'elle avait eu énormément de chance. L'effet de surprise avait suffisamment déstabilisé Malefoy pour qu'il soit incapable de reprendre immédiatement le dessus. Sans cela, elle ignore ce qui se serait passé mais en aucun cas elle désirait se l'imaginer. Il l'aurait à nouveau humiliée et il aurait fallu qu'elle supporte ses railleries pendant des semaines. Au moins cette fois ci, il n'en serait rien. Toutefois ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain des préfets restait un souvenir plus qu'embarrassant pour elle, et elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui en fasse la moindre allusion tant son trouble avait été et demeurait toujours intense.

Elle passa donc en vitesse à la salle de bain, se prépara et descendit en trombe vers la grande salle retrouver Harry, qui à défaut des deux autres, devait déjà être réveillé et en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Harry, les yeux un brin fatigués mais le visage frais, étalait du beurre sur sa brioche.

« Salut Harry, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Salut Hermione, répondit-il avec un sourire, déjà levée ?

- Hum…Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. »

C'était à moitié vrai. Bien que ce n'était pas la véritable cause de son lever aussi matinal, elle comptait tout de même s'y rendre.

Elle avait vu l'autre soir où elle y était allée, un livre sur le monde moldu qui l'intéressait et puis il lui fallait effectuer ses recherches pour son cours d'astronomie, sans oublier de commencer à réfléchir à des idées pour le bal d'Halloween qui approchait...Et puis Rogue qui leur avait imposé ce foutu devoir de potions...Rogue ! La nouvelle fulgurante à son sujet lui revint en mémoire.

« Harry, j'ai une révélation à te faire… »

Le jeune homme brun leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Rogue…, chuchota t-elle pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne l'entende, il est de notre côté… »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa brioche.

« Ne rigole pas avec ça, Hermione, il a tué Dumbledore, fit il d'un air sombre.

- Il était malade, c'est lui qui lui a demandé de le tuer, poursuivit Hermione.

Et elle lui raconta tout ce qui concernait Rogue, ce qui laissa Harry totalement ébahi et indécis.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je l'ai entendu discuter avec…McGonagall, mentit-elle.

- Donc depuis le début, elle savait pour Rogue et le meurtre de Dumbledore…Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit alors ? S'énerva t-il.

- C'est strictement confidentiel, Harry…Un espion agit en secret, derrière un masque, souffla doucement son amie pour le calmer.

Harry hocha la tête, elle avait raison.

« Et Malefoy, c'était de la comédie aussi ? Grinça t-il. »

Hermione eut un léger sursaut mais ne répondit rien. Elle esquiva adroitement en prenant congé de lui pour passer à la bibliothèque.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Malefoy et constata avec un léger pincement au cœur, qu'il l'ignora royalement. Bon, en tout cas, elle devait avoir touché assez son orgueil pour qu'il lui foute la paix quelques jours. Tant mieux, ce serait plus simple ainsi de l'éviter. Parvenue dans la bibliothèque, elle posa ses affaires sur une table et partit chercher le livre repéré deux jours plus tôt. Elle vint le mettre près de son sac, le feuilleta avec émerveillement, le laissant à une page précise et retourna vers les étagères, à la recherche des autres ouvrages dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy pénétrait dans la pièce dans le but de trouver un bouquin, pouvant l'aider pour son devoir de potions. Il avait déjeuné en quatrième vitesse pour avoir le temps de fouiller les étalages de livres avant son premier cours de la journée. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une élève avait envahi une table de ses supports de travail, il s'approcha pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le manuscrit ouvert, il lut : _« Secourisme chez les moldus. Premier geste : le bouche à bouche »._

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux l'explication et fit la grimace.

« Beurk…Y'a que cette sale Sang de Bourbe capable de lire des stupidités pareilles sans aucune utilité… » Songea t-il avec dégoût.

Et ne voulant surtout pas tomber nez à nez avec elle, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers les cachots.

Il en alla de même pour les jours d'après. Les deux préfets se fuyaient l'un l'autre, restant fourrés la majorité de la journée avec leurs amis. Malefoy rendait visite à Pansy Parkinson, qui ne se lassait jamais de lui et traînait dans les couloirs avec ses inséparables Crabbe et Goyle tandis qu'Hermione, en compagnie de Ron et Harry, passait des après midis entiers chez Hagrid ou dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où elle discutait de longues heures avec Ginny.

Un soir cependant, lorsque Hermione rentra dans ses appartements, elle trouva Malefoy, avachi dans le canapé, qui semblait l'attendre.

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres, Granger ? Pesta t-il, à croire que tu batifoles avec quelqu'un, bien que je ne vois pas qui pourrait bien vouloir d'une Sang de bourbe intello, coincée et…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Trancha t-elle en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas lui lancer un sort.

- C'est bientôt le bal et je te rappelle qu'on est sensé le préparer ensemble, bien que je me passerai volontiers de ta compagnie.

- Tu n'as qu'à renoncer à ton poste de préfet en chef si ma compagnie t'afflige tant, railla t-elle.

- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir là, Granger.

- T'as du papier pour noter des idées ? » Le questionna t-elle pour clore ce dialogue, qui risquait de dégénérer prochainement.

Il affirma d'un signe de la tête et sortit de sa pochette au pied du sofa, des feuilles quadrillées. Elle vint alors s'asseoir près de lui, et lui arrachant le crayon de papier des mains, s'apprêta à tracer ses envies pour le bal sur la feuille, qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Il stoppa d'un geste sec sa main :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Granger ?

-Tu vois bien, je vais écrire une idée !

-Hors de question que tu salisses cette feuille avec ton écriture de Sang de Bourbe. »

Et il lui reprit le crayon brutalement.

« Tu devrais aller te laver les mains tout de suite comme tu viens de me toucher, minauda t-elle sarcastiquement.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour te casser, Granger répliqua t-il froidement. Bon alors, tu voulais mettre quoi ?

Elle soupira. Que c'était dur de coopérer avec cet abruti de Serpentard ! Elle fit un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas le laisser en plan illico.

« Pour la musique, je pensais à des musiques moldues. Il y a de tout, des chansons qui bougent, des slows et…

- C'est franchement nul, la coupa t-il avec dédain.

- Ah ouai ? Bon écoute espèce de crétin, si t'as décidé de jouer au con, tu peux aller te faire foutre, j'ai pas que ça à faire de supporter tes caprices de merde, bordel ! TU M'EMMERDES, voilà ! » Lâcha la Gryffondor d'une traite, complètement hors d'elle et s'étant levée, prête à appliquer ses propos.

Le blond en resta un moment interdit. Jamais elle ne s'était emportée comme ça, jamais elle n'avait été si grossière. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris par la rage et ses cheveux paraissaient s'être électrifiés. Il la retint finalement par le bras, l'obligeant à rester. Elle le fixa, perplexe.

« T'es belle quand t'es en colère, Granger, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque.

-JE… »

Il l'interrompit et la tira vers lui pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

« J'accepte ton idée Sang de Bourbe, ça changera de la musique pompeuse habituelle. Après ?

- Ben…réfléchit la jeune fille, se calmant petit à petit, pour les lumières, je pensais plutôt à des couleurs vertes et rouges, qui seraient diffusées à travers des citrouilles.

- Mouai classique mais ça ira. »

Il nota sur le papier, d'une écriture fine et appliquée, les propositions de son homologue. Celle-ci, exténuée, s'était laissée tomber dans le fond du canapé.

« Et toi, t'as des idées ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pour le banquet, je voulais que nous concoctions des cocktails et mets dont nous seuls connaîtrions la composition. Comme ça, personne à part nous, ne saurait ce qu'il mangerait ou boirait. Ça te va ?

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Hermione avec un pâle sourire.

- J'ai toujours des bonnes idées, se vanta t-il sans égard et jubilant encore de sa trouvaille.

- Seulement quand ça concerne la bouffe alors.

- Tu me cherches, Granger ? »

Malefoy l'observait à présent, un sourire en coin. Cette fille avait une répartie d'enfer et même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, c'était loin de le laisser indifférent.

« Pas la peine, t'es juste devant moi, dit –elle encore.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiante, Granger, avec ton humour à deux balles . » soupira t-il d'une voix lasse, montrant à son adversaire qu'elle l'ennuyait plus qu'elle ne l'atteignait.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et monta se coucher. Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire sincère pointer alors sur les lèvres de Malefoy, qui une fois seul, enlevait timidement son masque.


	8. Le bal

**Chap 8 : Le bal.**

Le jour du bal, donné à l'occasion d'Halloween et tant attendu par les élèves, arriva bien vite. Surtout pour les préfets en chef, qui avaient tout juste eu le temps de boucler leur liste de préparatifs pour la confier à la charge de leurs deux professeurs principaux respectifs. Ces derniers n'avaient évidemment pas omis de leur rappeler avec un certain amusement, qu'ils se devaient d'ouvrir la cérémonie ensemble. McGonagall avait de plus cru bon d'ajouter à leur adresse :

« Par une danse et non un combat…Les préfets doivent montrer le bon exemple.

- On se demande pourquoi on a choisi Malefoy pour ce poste, grommela alors Hermione.

L'autre la fusilla du regard. McGonagall ne les avait pas lâchés des yeux, et tandis qu'ils prenaient congé d'elle pour regagner leurs quartiers, elle avait continué de les observer en silence.

_« Ces deux là, c'est pas gagné. »_

Tous s'impatientaient de l'ouverture du bal sauf eux, les organisateurs de la soirée. Hermione redoutait le moment fatidique où elle devrait tournoyer dans les bras de son homologue, au milieu de toute l'école qui les contemplerait avant de timidement les rejoindre. Il en était de même pour Malefoy, qui ronchonnait contre cette foutue règle. A cause d'elle, il allait devoir s'afficher avec une Sang de Bourbe devant tout son clan. La honte. Pour couronner le tout, après ces cinq minutes épouvantables, il devrait probablement affronter les colères jalouses de Pansy Parkinson. Le calvaire. La soirée promettait d'être longue…

C'était l'heure. Hermione descendait à présent vers la Grande Salle, fin prête. Elle avait enfilé une robe bordeaux cintrée sur le haut et qui s'élargissait à partir des genoux. Le bustier ressemblait sur l'arrière à un corset avec ses jolis lacets croisés sur l'avant, il mettait en valeur sa poitrine. En guise de collier, elle avait noué autour de son cou un ruban voilé jaune foncé auquel était attaché sur le côté une rose de la même couleur. Elle n'avait ni bracelets ni boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux élégamment relevés avec une broche assortie à sa robe, laissaient pendre quelques mèches bouclées. Son maquillage était infime, son parfum délicat.

Lorsqu'elle leva un court instant la tête pour chercher des yeux Malefoy, elle s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Y compris celui de son partenaire, qui la contemplait, béat d'admiration. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, ce qui sembla la rendre plus belle encore. Lorsqu'il prit son bras, il affichait tout simplement un air ravi mais se retint bien de lui faire le moindre compliment.

Il la mena à l'intérieur de la Grande salle sans se départir de son sourire satisfait, et la musique retentissant presque aussitôt après leur arrivée, se plaça d'un pas gracieux face à elle et posant une main gauche sur sa taille, prit sa main droite dans la sienne.

« Tâche de pas m'écraser les pieds, Granger lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

-Et toi, Malefoy, n'essaie même pas de me tripoter, souffla t-elle.

-Qui t'as donné une idée pareille ?

-Ta façon de me regarder tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme rougit dans le noir. Pour dissiper son embarras et retrouver un peu de contenance, il serra la main et la taille de sa cavalière plus fermement, se rapprochant d'elle par la même occasion. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, l'espace entre leurs corps étant fortement réduit.

Une telle proximité la déstabilisa quelque peu, tandis qu'elle procura à Malefoy le plaisir de voir la jeune fille si troublée.

La danse les emporta cependant bien vite. Bientôt, seul le rythme de la musique guidait leurs pas.

_Change your heart  
Look around you  
Change your heart  
It will astound you  
_

_I need your loving like the sunshine  
And everybody's got to learn sometime  
Everybody's got to learn sometime  
Everybody's got to learn sometime_

Hermione, le regard perdu dans celui de Malefoy, entendit à peine la mélodie s'éteindre doucement. Comme en transe, elle avait machinalement ralenti la cadence, suivant de près son cavalier. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait se défaire de son étreinte et c'est lui, qui avec sa prévenance coutumière la ramena brusquement à la réalité :

« Éh, Granger, ça te dirait de lâcher ma main ? »

La concernée, confuse, bafouilla des excuses et déguerpit sans plus tarder, ne voulant pas fournir à Malefoy plus de temps pour l'humilier davantage.

A peine fut–elle assise, sirotant un verre, que ses amis- Ginny la première- vinrent aux nouvelles :

« Alors qu'est ce que ça fait de danser avec Malefoy ? !S'écria la jeune Weasley, surexcitée par l'ambiance festive de la soirée.

- Ça fait chier, bougonna l'autre.

- Oh allez arrête, vous étiez en parfaite harmonie tous les deux ! »

Hermione manqua de recracher tout le contenu de son gobelet à la figure de Ron qui s'était assis en face d'elle.

« Bon s'te plaît Gin, t'arrête tes conneries parce que j'ai failli me faire doucher là…

-Ça ne te ferait aucun mal pour une fois, répliqua Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

- Harry, tu ne la grondes même pas ? S'offusqua Ron.

- Pourquoi t'as toujours besoin d'Harry pour te défendre, Ron ? Renchérit Hermione, ayant retrouvé un esprit sain et éveillé.

- Et vous, pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre moi? C'est un complot, c'est ça ? S'énerva Ron.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible… »

Mais Ron n'eut pas le loisir de riposter car Harry invitait Ginny à danser tandis qu'un Serdaigle s'inclinait également devant Hermione, lui tendant une main qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

Hermione et Ginny furent sur la piste de danse presque toute la soirée. Nombreux étaient les jeunes sorciers qui venaient les inviter à danser. Sur les chaises au bord de l'espace de danse, deux garçons semblaient ne pas les quitter des yeux. Le premier était Harry, qui contemplait tendrement sa dulcinée , le second était Malefoy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer en voyant Hermione changer toutes les cinq minutes de bras, qui plus est, n'étaient jamais les siens. Elle paraissait être dans son élément.

Elle avait même sans gêne aucune, commencé à danser seule sur une chanson apparemment réputée dans les fêtes moldues : la Macarena.

A son grand étonnement, les ¾ de la salle l'avaient suivie en riant. Il ne s'était bien sûr pas mêlé au mouvement général, trop occupé à guetter les moindres gestes de la jeune fille, et subissant dans le même temps un interrogatoire serré auprès de Pansy, verte de rage devant son soudain et vif intérêt pour cette imbécile de Sang de Bourbe.

Le bal allait se finir d'ici peu, et il mourait d'envie de danser à nouveau avec elle. Remarquant qu'un Serdaigle s'apprêtait à l'inviter, il se précipita sans prévenir pour le devancer.

« Granger, tu danses ? »

Elle en resta comme foudroyée mais acquiesça sans rien dire.

Se pendant à son cou, elle eut comme simple commentaire sur cette invitation inattendue, un petit sourire narquois qu'il jugea inacceptable :

« Souris pas comme ça idiote, je viens juste te débarrasser de tous ces abrutis qui ne savent pas danser. »

Elle lui écrasa volontairement et impitoyablement le pied, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit gémissement sans qu'il la lâche pour autant.

« Tu veux m'handicaper ou quoi ? Sale Sang de Bourbe !

- Je n'oserai pas, t'as déjà pas de cerveau et encore moins de couilles…

- Qu…quoi ? Bégaya Malefoy, devenant cramoisi.

- Et en plus, t'es sourd. »

A la fois furieux et sensible à l'audace de sa partenaire, il esquissa un bref sourire. Il adorait qu'une fille le provoque et lui tienne tête. Il sortait avec des connes bien roulées mais il estimait seulement celles ayant du caractère. Et ça, cette Sang de Bourbe n'en manquait pas…

-Tu te moques de moi, Granger ? Fit t-il plus calmement, en lui adressant un sourire irrésistible.

Ses yeux brillaient et elle se tut, se concentrant sur cette nouvelle danse et sur ce partenaire si particulier…

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you _

Hermione maudit le moment où la musique prit fin, marquant ainsi également celle de la danse. Elle se détacha à regret des bras du Serpentard et s'apprêta à quitter la salle quand il la retint par le bras :

« Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça, Granger, tu as des excuses à me faire.

-J'ai trop chaud, Malefoy, laisse moi m'aérer, tu veux ? Objecta t-elle avec indifférence.

Il haussa les épaules et devança son pas :

« A ton aise, Sang de Bourbe, je t'accompagne.

-Non merci.

-C'était pas une question. » S'obstina t-il d'un ton qui clorait toute discussion éventuelle.

Hermione n'insista pas et le laissa la suivre en prenant garde de ne rien montrer de son malaise. Son ventre se tordait un peu plus à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui, quelques minutes après l'avoir insolemment défié. Ils arrivèrent dehors et Malefoy lança, railleur :

« Alors tu disais quoi t'à l'heure pendant la danse, Granger ?

Et comme elle ne pipait mot, il renchérit goguenard :

« On fait moins la maligne, on dirait… »

Hermione demeurait immobile, les yeux fixés vers le ciel, un léger tremblement parcourant son corps.

« Eh Granger, le sourd te parle, alors arrête de faire la carpe ! »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de la jeune fille, et Malefoy déconcerté se radoucit du mieux qu'il pouvait :

« Ca va pas, Granger ?

- La mar..marque des ténèbres, bafouilla t-elle en désignant le ciel à plusieurs mètres de là.

Malefoy leva les yeux dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait et grimaça. Son père ne l'avait averti de rien, il ignorait donc ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Dans tous les cas, les jours prochains s'annonçaient peu tranquilles. Mal à l'aise, il contint ses propres inquiétudes, s'approcha hésitant de la jeune fille et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

« Viens, on rentre » Chuchota t-il avec fermeté.

Elle approuva d'une petite voix, redevenue soudain une enfant vulnérable, et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, un peu gêné par ce geste normalement affectif et la soutint pour rentrer. Ils devaient immédiatement prévenir McGonagall. L'orage grondait.


	9. Dangers à l'extérieur

**Chap 9 : Dangers à l'extérieur.**

La tempête empira les jours suivants. A l'extérieur, la menace des Mangemorts et d'une nouvelle tentative d'anéantissement par Voldemort sévissait et se précisait. Les événements tragiques se multipliaient dans les journaux et plongeaient la population sorcière comme moldue dans une peur croissante et terrifiante.

Tout Poudlard en parlait également, s'interrogeant sur les mesures qui seraient prises par le ministère de la magie. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à être annoncées. Tout juste deux semaines plus tard, un soir, lors du dîner, McGonagall se leva et imposa le silence dans la Grande salle. Son air soucieux ne trompait personne. Ce qui se passait dehors l'inquiétait au plus haut point et elle tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme pour ne pas affoler les élèves.

« Jeunes gens, j'ai à vous faire part d'une décision très importante, prise par le ministère de la magie et approuvée par l'ensemble des enseignants de Poudlard. Étant donné les circonstances actuelles que nous connaissons tous, il est primordial de veiller avant tout à votre sécurité. C'est pourquoi à partir de ce soir jusqu'à un jour ultérieur et encore inconnu, vous serez dans l'obligation de rester à Poudlard…Y compris pendant les vacances. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la Grande Salle que McGonagall fit taire d'un bref geste de la main.

« De plus…Toujours pour votre sécurité, il est désormais interdit de communiquer par n'importe quel moyen avec l'extérieur…Pas de courriers, pas de sorties à pré au Lard ou à quelque endroit que ce soit et on évitera les matchs de quidditch… »

Mouvement de désapprobation dans l'assemblée.

« Il faut que vous sachiez, continua t-elle sans prêter garde aux réactions outrées des élèves, que les Mangemorts sont partout dehors et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sûrement pas loin…Par ailleurs le ministère de la magie a envoyé des détraqueurs pour protéger la population, mais vous savez tous que c'est une bien maigre défense, et que les détraqueurs sont des êtres sans sentiment qui peuvent tout aussi bien s'en prendre à des innocents qu'à ces criminels… Je vous demande donc de respecter d'une façon extrêmement minutieuse ces consignes exceptionnelles et nécessaires jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les préfets en chef veilleront bien sûr à leur application rigoureuse. »

Hermione grimaça, il risquait d'y avoir du travail. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Malefoy mais celui-ci manifestait virulemment sa colère de ne pas pouvoir faire de quidditch auprès de ses petits camarades préférés. Harry à côté d'elle, n'en était pas moins remonté mais redoutant les détraqueurs (plus que les Mangemorts), se garda bien de discuter quoique ce soit. Quant à la majorité de ses autres amis, tout comme elle, ils se faisaient du souci pour leurs parents, dont en plus désormais ils ne pourraient plus avoir de nouvelles avant un bon bout de temps.

Le repas fini, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs sous la surveillance soigneuse des deux préfets, qui après de tels bouleversements, eurent bien du mal à se faire respecter. Hermione rentra complètement épuisée et sur les nerfs. Elle en avait plein la tête et s'affala dans le canapé avec un énorme et bruyant soupir.

« Ben dis donc Granger, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été un bœuf dans une autre vie, ironisa Malefoy qui n'en loupait vraiment pas une.

- Oh ta gueule Malefoy, lâcha Hermione incapable de trouver quelque chose de mieux que cette franche vulgarité.

- C'est pas parce que t'as tes règles que je dois supporter tes charmantes humeurs.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai les nerfs en compote.

- Bon il faut juste te détendre un peu…souffla t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Il s'avança derrière elle, et glissant ses mains sur ses épaules clarifia son idée, malicieusement :

« Que dirais tu d'un petit massage, Granger ?

- Et tu veux quoi en échange ? Attaqua t-elle sur la défensive.

- Tes préjugés sur moi me déçoivent, Granger… Je te propose juste par pure bonté de ma part… »

Elle se tut, d'abord méfiante et puis le laissa faire en se décrispant petit à petit. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était assez doué pour…la déstabiliser. Ses mains fermes apprenaient la souplesse de sa peau lisse et encore un peu bronzée des vacances estivales. Elle était bien, juste bien…

« Dis…tu ne veux pas me masser le bas du dos aussi ? »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots venus d'on ne sait où (de sa folle inconscience probablement), elle les regretta amèrement. Malefoy jubilait de cette demande timide, qu'il prenait pour une première faiblesse et s'était empressé de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Hermione, refusant à présent de se défiler (ce qui aurait été une seconde erreur car Malefoy l'aurait également interprété comme une autre faiblesse), se tourna en se maudissant, et plus encore lui qui avait eu cette idée stupide de massage…Idée stupide comme souvent d'ailleurs…

Affichant son traditionnel air goguenard qu'elle pouvait juste deviner, il s'aventura vers le bas de son dos. Elle frémit au contact de ses mains lorsqu'il les passa sous son tee-shirt et se mordit les lèvres pour maitriser un maximum, son excitant désarroi.

La sentant tressaillir, le Serpentard remonta doucement ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans cesser de la masser puis sans prévenir, déclipsa l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Elle bondit, prête à rugir :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, là ?

-Détends toi, Granger, c'est juste pour une question de pratique…

-La pratique de comment on déshabille une fille pour mieux la ploter, c'est ça ?

-T'es vraiment obsédée hein, railla t-il moqueur, à chaque fois, tu me parles de te tripoter, je vais finir par croire que t'es une frustrée, Granger. »

Et rapprochant sa bouche près de son oreille, ses deux mains s'étant arrêtées au niveau de ses reins, il chuchota :

« Ou que tu as envie de t'offrir à moi… »

Elle frissonna, rouge de honte et d'émotions.

« …Dans tel cal, je me sentirais coupable de ne pas remédier à cette triste continence… », Poursuivit il sur le même ton satisfait.

-ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE EXIBITIONNISTE PERVERS, UN MALAPPRIS ET PRETENTIEUX MANIPULATEUR ET…ET…JE VAIS ME COUCHER, FAIS PAS DE BEAUX REVES ! » Explosa t-elle, le visage totalement repeint à la couleur des coquelicots.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, prenant le soin de bien claquer la porte.


	10. Blagues de mauvais goût

****

Notes de l'auteur (à propos des reviews): Frustrants hein ces instants trop courts, fugaces et insaissisables ? L'impression de rester sur sa fin, de se dire "putain c'est tout ? y'a rien après ?" ou "non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ?" ou encore "Non mais quel(lle) con(ne) !".

Mais c'est ce que je veux pour leur histoire à nos chers pseudos ennemis jurés...Qu'ils collectionent comme ça une multitude d'instants jamais vraiment concrétisés, où l'un échappe toujours à l'autre, ou même dans les gestes doux et tendres, ils se battent.

Frustrant oui, mais terriblement excitant...Ces deux là, avec le tempérament qu'ils ont, ils ne peuvent pas vivre une histoire ordinaire :)

* * *

**Chap 10 : Blagues de mauvais goût.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione n'était toujours pas moins remontée contre Malefoy. Monsieur avait encore fait des siennes, et comme il ne manquait pas d'imagination pour l'embêter et l'énerver, il avait encore inventé un autre stratagème.

Elle déboula alors un soir dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper et se mit à lui hurler dessus sans ménagement :

« Malefoy tu vas arrêter, toi et tes gros trouffions de copains à terroriser les pauvres petits élèves de première année avec vos blagues à deux balles ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es préfet en chef qu'il faut tout te permettre et d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard ! »

Malefoy, la regardait consterné en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends encore, Granger ? Tu ne sais plus parler à ton homologue de façon civilisée et courtoise ?

-Tu trouves ça intelligent de vous déguiser en Mangemorts et de coincer des premières années dans des couloirs, lorsqu'ils sont seuls ?

- Je trouve ça drôle, après c'est ton problème si t'as pas d'humour…

- T'es complètement inconscient ! Si nous sommes enfermés dans Poudlard, c'est pour notre bien être et non pour mourir de frayeur à cause de quelques crétins qui s'amusent à nous faire peur par des menaces déguisées !

- Modère tes propos, Granger, y'a pas mort d'homme.

- Juste quelques traumatismes, c'est vrai que c'est rien, ironisa t-elle.

- Je n'y peux rien moi, si la moitié des élèves sont des gros trouillards.

- Je ne crois pas que tu étais plus courageux à leur âge, très cher.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ta bravoure exemplaire lors de notre première retenue ? - que nous avons récolté à cause de toi, soit dit en passant-. »

Malefoy devint soudain livide. Quelle sale garce de lui rappeler ce souvenir horrible ! L'escapade dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Et pour rajouter au cauchemar, ces imbéciles de Granger, Weaslaid et Empotté, plus cette saleté de molosse froussard. En matière de punition, on n'avait pas fait mieux.

« Ça n'a aucun rapport, Granger, riposta t-il finalement de mauvaise foi. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir de ma chambre, j'aimerais me mettre en…

- C'est bon, je sors, coupa t-elle s'empourprant, mais je ne plaisantais pas pour les points…J'en retire 20 à ta maison !

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Granger mais on se retrouvera » grinça le blond avec un sourire machiavélique.

La vengeance de Malefoy ne tarda effectivement pas à arriver. A peine une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Hermione remontait de la bibliothèque vers sa chambre, elle trébucha dans un couloir contre quelque chose d'apparemment invisible. Dans sa chute, tous ses livres qu'elle avait sur les bras s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et sa baguette qu'elle tenait éclairée, roula à quelques mètres d'elle.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle vit avec effarement sa baguette s'élever dans les airs et se diriger vers un recoin du couloir. Le sortilège _Lumos _s'étant arrêté, elle ne distinguait plus rien. Se voyant désarmée contre en plus des ennemis dissimulés dans l'ombre, elle continua à avancer à l'aveuglette et les genoux tremblants.

Elle entendit alors une voix murmurer sèchement en sa direction :

«_ Locomotor Mortis ! _»

Ses jambes se paralysèrent aussitôt, et paniquée, elle poussa un cri.

«_ Silencio ! _» résonna soudain une autre voix semblable à la première.

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier à nouveau ou même interroger ses agresseurs sur leur identité, elle réalisa qu'aucun mot ni son n'en sortait plus. Puis, dans le clair-obscur du couloir, sombre à cause de la nuit noire et vaguement éclairé grâce à quelques maigres rayons de la lune qui perçaient les fenêtres, elle aperçut une forme par terre. Quelque chose de fin qui se rapprochait vers elle…Des petits yeux brillaient méchamment, et…Un serpent !

Hermione tenta de sauter à pieds joints dans la direction opposée mais l'immonde bête était déjà presque sur elle. Terrifiée, elle vit le serpent se multiplier devant ses yeux. Il y'en avait à présent trois, quatre, sept, dix… Tout devint flou. Elle s'évanouit.

« Finite ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Aussitôt le serpent disparut et Hermione retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et de la parole, sans qu'elle pût pour l'instant s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle avait perdu à présent l'usage de son esprit. Elle reposait en effet toujours en plein milieu, inconsciente.

Le quelqu'un en question sortit de sa cachette et se précipita à son chevet. Ce n'était d'autre que Malefoy, suivi de ses deux acolytes.

« Bande de crétins ! Je vous avais dit de simplement lui faire peur, pas de l'effrayer au point qu'elle tombe dans les pommes ! Asséna t-il, hors de lui, en leur jetant un regard noir.

- Mais tu…, commença Crabbe embarrassé et un peu perplexe.

- Taisez vous ! C'est la seule chose que vous savez visiblement faire correctement. » le coupa t-il sèchement.

Malefoy réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était trop tard pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie et puis c'était un coup à s'attirer les ennuis. Peut être même qu'ils lui retireraient son poste de préfet. Quels cons ces deux là à ne jamais faire la bonne part des choses…Il fallait qu'il ramène la jeune fille à elle, mais comment ?

« Aguamenti ! » articula t-il alors, la baguette pointée sur sa jeune associée.

De l'eau jaillit et aspergea le visage d'Hermione, en vain.

Malefoy pesta. Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège susceptible de lui faire reprendre conscience. C'est alors que lui revint en mémoire le bref passage qu'il avait lu concernant le secourisme moldu sur le livre de la Gryffondor. Il grimaça. Pourquoi fallait il en arriver là ? Il se pencha doucement vers elle et lui écarta les coins des lèvres.

« Éh mais t'es dégueu, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas quand même pas embrasser cette sale Sang de Bourbe ? , s'écria Goyle avec une grimace qui n'arrangeait en rien son visage déjà fort laid.

-Je répare vos conneries, espèce d'imbécile, un truc moldu que j'ai lu dans un livre…Et restez pas là, plantés comme des merdes, déguerpissez avant que je vous retire des points ! » Trancha le leader d'un ton sans appel.

Tandis qu'ils s'exécutaient, Malefoy poursuivait sa mission sauvetage, avec le célèbre geste moldu appelé « bouche à bouche ».

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione revint à elle. Elle sursauta en voyant Malefoy, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres au dessus du sien.

« Qu'est…Qu'est ce que tu… ? Le serpent il est.. ? Et…. oh je parle !

- Sans blague, grinça le Serpentard en s'écartant un peu.

- Mes jam..jambes elles..aussi.

- Ouai par contre, on dirait que tu ne sais plus construire une phrase correctement, Granger.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait ce vieux coup monstrueux ! S'exclama t-elle soudain, se relevant brusquement en position assise, je…oh j'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Calme toi, Granger, je vais t'aider… »

Il la soutint et l'aida à se mettre debout, puis remarquant qu'elle titubait, il la souleva et l'installa contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou.

« T'as beau me porter jusqu'à ma chambre, tu restes un sale con, chuchota t-elle dans son cou.

- C'est Crabbe et Goyle qu'ont pas assuré, minauda Malefoy. En plus, je te ferai remarquer que je t'ai sorti des vapes !

- Ah oui tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche…d'où tu connais ça, toi d'ailleurs ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre…répondit il, refusant de lui avouer qu'il l'avait lu sur l'un de ses livres.

- Et ça t'a plu ?

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues, Granger ? Que j'ai fait exprès de demander à ces deux idiots de te faire tomber dans les pommes pour te faire du bouche à bouche ? T'es malade ! Tu crois quoi ? Si je veux t'embrasser, je t'embrasse, j'ai pas besoin que tu dormes ou que tu sois évanouie…De toute façon personne ne me résiste, y compris toi. Reconnais–le…Tu aimerais que je t'embrasse, Granger. D'ailleurs, je mériterais bien un baiser après t'avoir sauvé de cette malencontreuse petite aventure nocturne, tu ne crois pas ? Une sorte de merci quoi…Granger ? »

La jeune fille s'était endormie.

Malefoy parcourut donc le reste du chemin en silence, se promettant de lui rappeler prochainement qu'elle avait un gage envers lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la déposa délicatement dans son lit jaune et rouge et remonta les couvertures sur elle, avant de s'éclipser -un peu à regret- dans sa chambre verte et noire.


	11. Noël

**Chap 11 : Noël**

Malefoy tint sa promesse. Du lendemain jusqu'à Noël, il ne cessa de lui réclamer malicieusement son prétendu baiser mérité, que bien sûr elle refusait de lui donner. Néanmoins, le Serpentard ne perdait rien de sa belle assurance et de son charmant sourire. Tous les jours, il réitérait sa demande, ce qui avait le don à la fois d'exaspérer la lionne et à la fois de la perturber. Elle frémissait rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir, d'être invitée voire suppliée par lui-même, de goûter ses lèvres…

Noël arriva vite mais personne ne s'en réjouit vraiment. Avec les courriers bloqués et les sorties interdites, les majestueux sapins restaient bien pauvres à leurs pieds, même complètement démunis pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Pourtant dans les appartements des préfets, un petit paquet trônait devant le traditionnel arbre vert. Hermione, emmitouflée dans un joli peignoir en velours, descendit dans le salon rejoindre Malefoy, déjà levé, qui fixait, consterné le minuscule cadeau emballé dans du papier vert et noir.

« Bonjour, Malefoy.

- Gran…ger, c'est…c'est toi le… ? Bredouilla Malefoy déconcerté pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends pour l'ouvrir, idiot ? Esquiva t-elle, satisfaite de l'effet produit par sa surprise inattendue.

Malefoy s'exécuta, incapable de prononcer un mot, et déchirant le papier cadeau, découvrit au creux de sa paume, un petit flacon contenant un liquide de couleur d'or fondu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur :

« Du _Felix Felicis_ ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête :

« Félicitations Malefoy, tu as mis même pas trois secondes pour trouver, ton cerveau doit fumer…

- Où as-tu eu ça, Granger ?

- Je l'ai concocté.

- C'est pas possible...Rogue nous a dit un jour, que c'était l'une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser.

- Éh bien avec un peu de patience et de concentration, j'ai réussi, voilà tout…

- Comment connaissais tu la formule ?

- Je l'ai trouvé sur un livre à la bibliothèque…

- Et les ingrédients, comment as-tu pu les obtenir ? Interrogea encore Malefoy, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi, t'es de la police ? Se moqua Hermione.

- J'espère que tu ne les as pas volés à Rogue au moins…

- Et ben, vive la confiance ! Et l'image que tu as de moi…

- Je t'en prie, Granger, tout le monde sait que tu fourres ton nez partout.

- C'est ta façon de me remercier, je suppose ?

Malefoy grimaça comme s'il avait été allergique à ce verbe, puis reprit son air suffisant :

« C'est toi qui dois me remercier Granger, pour t'avoir ranimée l'autre soir…

- Oh tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira Hermione.

- Mais si, et tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu mon dû même…Continua t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, son torse frôlant son épaule.

- Mon cadeau ne te plaît pas, donc ?

- J'ai pas dit ça…Mais mon cadeau et mon honorable récompense sont deux choses différentes et donc à ne pas confondre…En plus, rien ne me dit que ta potion est réussie et qu'elle ne me nuira pas.

Hermione laissa s'échapper un oh d'indignation et sentit la colère monter en elle. Se retournant pour se retrouver finalement nez à nez avec lui, elle riposta durement :

« Ma potion de Felix Felicis est parfaite, Malefoy. Et pour m'en assurer, j'ai pris le risque de la goûter moi-même…Tu ne crois quand même pas que je te l'aurais offerte sans en être certaine ? Les ingrédients, c'est Dobby qui me les a ramenés, les seuls qui ont encore le droit de se promener où bon leur semble, ici…Et avec le temps que j'ai passé à les mêler pour faire ce fichu truc, il me semble que tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de gratitude et arrêter de changer de sujet !

- Tu dépenses donc tant de temps pour moi que ça, Granger ? Sourit-il triomphant.

- Ne t'imagine rien, Malefoy, c'est juste parce que…c'est Noël et…t'es mon homologue…alors dans un élan de gentillesse, je…

_P__ar la peur de te perdre et de ne plus te voir_

_Par ce monde insensé qui grouille dans ma tête_

_Par ces nuits sans sommeil où la folie me guette_

_Quand le doute m'effleure et tend mon cœur de noir…_

- Un élan de gentillesse, Granger vraiment ? Non mais, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça t'arrive… »

La Gryffondor serra les dents. Elle avait terriblement envie de le baffer, ce crétin fini.

« Si je ne l'ai pas fait par gentillesse, peux tu alors m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai offert ce flacon ?

-Mais parce que tu m'aimes, Granger…souffla t-il sensuellement en la regardant bien en face.

_Par le temps que je prends pour ne penser qu'à toi_

_Par mes rêves de jour où tu règnes en idole_

_Par ton corps désiré de mon corps qui s'affole_

_Et l'angoisse à l'idée que tu te joues de moi…_

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la remonta vers ses cheveux avec un brin de fougue qui déstabilisa encore davantage la jeune fille.

« Tu…tu dis n'impor…n'importe quoi…Malefoy, bégaya d'elle en essayant de se persuader elle-même.

- Ah oui ? Ose me dire qu'en ce moment même, tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, chuchota t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je…Je ne…veux pas t'embrasser.

Malefoy s'écarta alors brusquement d'elle avec un sourire en coin

« Dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas te forcer, Granger. »

_Par la contradiction de ma tête et mon cœur_

_Par mes vingt ans perdus qu'en toi je réalise_

_Par tes regards lointains qui parfois me suffisent_

_Et me font espérer en quelques jours meilleurs_

Il tourna les talons et remonta à sa chambre, d'une démarche paisible et pas le moins du monde offensé. Il n'eut pas le besoin de se retourner vers elle pour savoir qu'il avait effectivement gagné ce tour. La lionne le regardait s'éloigner, se mordant les lèvres de remord et les yeux embués de tristesse.

_Par mes joies éventrées, par ton indifférence_

_Par tous les mots d'amour qui restent en souffrance_

_Puisque de te les dire est pour moi défendu_

_J'en déduis que je t'aime.(1)_

_(1) Chanson de Charles Aznavour :)_


	12. Escapade périlleuse

**Note de l'auteur :****Salut tout le monde !**

**Petite intervention que je me permets au début de ce chapitre pour vous faire part d'une remarque. Alors voilà je constate avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que ma fanfic plaît tout de même à la majorité de mes lecteurs puisque beaucoup d'entre eux me rajoutent dans leurs histoires favorites ou demandent d'être alertés quand je poste un nouveau chapitre...Toutefois j'ai le regret parfois de voir que certains de ces charmants visiteurs en dépit de me mettre dans leurs histoires préférées, ne me laissent même pas une petite malheureuse review :(**

**Ainsi donc chers lecteurs, avant de partir, cela vous prendra même pas 5 min, si vous pouviez laisser un petit encouragement ou même une critique, qu'elle soit positive et négative, je vous en serais trés reconnaissante(c'est un peu comme ma rémunération personnelle vous voyez :p);)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !=)**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 12 : Escapade périlleuse.**

_« C'est pas vrai, où est ce qu'il est, cet idiot ? »._

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Hermione cherchait Malefoy dans tout Poudlard, en vain. Celle-ci était même allée jusqu'à interroger Pansy, qui par hasard, remontait dans sa salle commune.

Mme Sangsue l'avait toisée de la tête aux pieds en marmonnant :

« Pourquoi je l'aurais vu ? De toute façon, ses priorités ont changé. Il semblerait qu'à présent, il préfère passer son temps avec une sale Sang de Bourbe. »

Hermione s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard noir puis avait tourné sagement les talons, avant que ça dégénère. Pansy Parkinson était souvent mêlée à des affaires de crêpage de chignon qui se finissaient généralement par des punitions et également des têtes fortement amochées.

En aucun cas, elle ne voulait se retrouver dans ce genre d'histoires stupides et puériles de fille jalouses et mesquines. Après tout, la Serpentarde exagérait…Malefoy ne passait pas son temps avec elle ! Quelques moments par ci par là, certes beaucoup plus nombreux et un peu moins froids qu'auparavant, mais rien de très signifiant…

En l'occurrence là, elle recherchait sa compagnie. Pas pour se divertir et encore moins parce qu'il lui manquait, mais simplement pour lui faire part d'un projet qu'elle avait.

L'idée lui était venue en début d'après midi et, toute excitée, elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec son homologue, qu'elle le convainque que c'était une brillante idée pour qu'il l'aide à organiser tout, en temps et en heure.

Évidemment, pour bien l'ennuyer, Monsieur s'avérait introuvable. Elle avait fait tout Poudlard quasiment, s'était risquée dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bain des préfets…Il n'était nulle part.

En descendant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione poussa un soupir.

_« J'espère pour lui, qu'il n'a pas trouvé de nouvelle connerie à faire… »_

Elle déboula quelques minutes plus tard dans son ancien repère, légèrement anxieuse et surtout essoufflée d'avoir couru partout.

Elle trouva ses deux amis en train de jouer aux échecs prés du feu.

« Dis, Harry, tu as toujours ta carte du maraudeur ? S'enquit-elle, reprenant un peu sa respiration.

-Euh, oui pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter, s'il te plaît ? C'est urgent.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui confisquer ? S'offusqua Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, tu comprends le français desfois ? J'ai dit EMPRUNTER.

- Ouai bah on n'sait ja…

- Je vais te la chercher. » Coupa Harry, s'adressant à sa sœur de cœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire si ce n'est pas pour la confisquer ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas enfreindre le règlement…

- Je me passerai de ta morale, Ron.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne nous l'as pas épargnés une seule fois pendant 6 ans.» Riposta le rouquin.

Hermione allait renchérir quand elle vit Harry revenir avec la carte. Elle saisit la carte avec empressement, l'arrachant presque des mains de son meilleur ami :

« Merci, Harry.

-Pour t'en servir, il faut dire « je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et pour qu'elle redevienne comme vierge, dis :

« Méfait accompli ». Ça ira ? »

La préfète approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut aussitôt, la carte dans les mains.

Elle s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir et murmura la formule. Le plan se dessina alors sur le parchemin, à son grand enchantement.

Celui-ci s'effaça néanmoins à peine deux secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle localisa Malefoy. Il était à Pré au Lard et visiblement, il ne bougeait pas.

_« C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il est parti faire là-bas cet abruti ? Ça ne lui arrive donc jamais de se comporter comme un adulte mature et réfléchi ? »_

Elle se dirigeait vers le passage secret indiqué- celui qu'avait pris Harry une année pour sortir en douce à Pré au Lard- maugréant tout bas contre lui et prenant soin que personne l'aperçoive et la suive.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé au moins…Ahhh je vais le tuer ! »_

Hermione souleva doucement le pavé qui refermait le souterrain et déboucha comme prévu dans la fameuse confiserie de Pré au lard _Honeydukes. _Le plus discrètement possible, elle se hissa sur le carrelage de la boutique, et referma derrière elle le passage.

Elle progressait lentement vers le côté clients du magasin, jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout quand soudain une voix l'interpella.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Oh euh..par…pardon, j'ai perdu mon…crapaud » mentit la jeune fille, confuse.

- C'est strictement privé ici, déguerpissez sur le champ ou je fais venir les détraqueurs ! » Reprit la femme aux allures de camionneur.

L'intruse s'éclipsa sans demander son reste et parvenue à la porte de sortie, déplia sa carte pour repérer sa position par rapport à celle de son homologue.

Il était tout près. Elle leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et comprit en moins d'une seconde la situation.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Malefoy, immobile dans un petit café, était tout simplement bloqué par les détraqueurs qui grouillaient dehors.

_« Éh voilà dans quelle merde Monsieur s'est encore foutu et dans laquelle, il va me mettre par la même occasion… »_

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers la carte, chuchota _« Méfaits accomplis », _et rangea soigneusement le bout de parchemin à présent vide de toute écriture. Puis elle s'élança au dehors…Un détraqueur fonça aussitôt droit sur elle, mais se concentrant sur un souvenir intense, elle cria distinctement :

« _Expecto Patronum ! »_

Les cours d'Harry en cinquième année n'avaient pas été inutiles. Le sortilège lancé, une lueur bleue rayonnante s'échappa de sa baguette pour créer une loutre protectrice, qui repoussa le détraqueur. Sans quitter sa cible du regard, elle marcha à tâtons vers l'endroit où attendait Malefoy, complètement paralysé.

Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir et elle le rejoignit ainsi sans grande difficulté.

Malefoy l'ayant vu intervenir contre le détraqueur, la contemplait un brin admiratif (oui pas trop, faut pas exagérer non plus !).

Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, il chassa cependant aussitôt cette expression qui aurait été à l'avantage de la Gryffondor pour la remplacer par son air hautain, qui avait entre parenthèses, le bénéfice de cacher ses sentiments.

La scrutant avec impassibilité, il cherchait vainement que dire dans cette situation gênante, où de toute évidence il était fautif. Mais (mal)heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de s'attarder sur les paroles qu'il pourrait prononcer car Hermione, la mine sévère coupait déjà court à toute réflexion avec ses remontrances légendaires :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? Je te rappelle qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves de Poudlard de sortir ! Y compris les préfets en chef !

- Ce que tu es également, je crois, ironisa Malefoy, trop content de trouver de quoi éviter qu'elle l'humilie comme un petit garçon qui a désobéi.

- Je suis là à cause de toi, je te ferai remarquer, dit sèchement Hermione.

- Oh vraiment, tu es venu à mon secours ?

- Et tu peux m'en remercier parce que sinon t'aurais eu le temps de dépérir ici avec comme dernière vision du monde des détraqueurs tournant à quelques mètres de toi !

- J'aurais trouvé…une solution…marmonna Malefoy de mauvaise foi.

- Je peux savoir comment t'es venu ici ?

- J'ai changé une plume de mon hibou en portoloin…Mais je l'ai perdue j'sais pas où…

- Très intelligent !

- Et toi, alors ?

- Par un passage secret, mais peu importe, c'est de toi dont il s'agit. Si tu ne t'étais pas éclipsé ici, je ne serai pas là non plus !

- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?

- Pourquoi t'es venu à Pré au Lard, faisant délibérément une entorse au règlement ? Esquiva t-elle.

- Ça te regarde pas, Granger. C'est mes affaires. »

La jeune fille soupira et baissant la tête, s'aperçut soudain que Malefoy portait quelque chose emballé dans du papier marron.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose…

- Montre moi.

- Non ! »

Après une lutte effrénée, Hermione lui arracha le paquet des mains et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre, assez épais, intitulé _Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes._

La jeune préfète en resta bouche bée.

« Tu…Tu lis ça, toi ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'énerva Malefoy ! C'est pour offrir, tu crois quand même pas que je l'aurais fait emballer sinon !

- Un cadeau ? Pour qui ? Les Serpentards ne lisent pas, sauf pour les cours, à ce que je sache.

- C'est…Enfin je…l'ai acheté pour toi, rougit le jeune homme, plus que mal à l'aise.

Hermione le fixait, encore plus ahurie et un peu embarrassée.

« Tu m'as offert une potion à Noël alors…

- Alors t'as risqué de te faire tuer et pire, de te faire renvoyer (cf tome 1), juste pour m'acheter ce livre ?

- Non mais j'avais d'autres courses à faire en même temps, grogna Malefoy, d'une voix peu convaincue. Bon et puis tu le prends, ce bouquin, oui ou non ? »

Hermione, tremblante d'émotions, prit le livre et le caressa avec volupté. Malefoy la contemplait, complètement blasé :

« Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse en tête à tête avec le livre ?

- Hein ? Questionna Hermione, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Non mais t'es pas nette comme fille, Granger, tu te rends compte ? Tu fantasmes à moitié sur une liasse de feuilles !

- Oui ben quoi, t'es jaloux ?

- Non ! » Pesta t-il.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, elle lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts avant de déposer sur celle-ci un baiser timide.

« Merci. » souffla t-elle sincèrement.

Malefoy, ému mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître, bougonna quelques propos inaudibles, interrompus par la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé son entrain habituel :

« Allez, on rentre !

-Euh attend...faut retraverser la rue, là ?

-Oui le passage le plus proche est de l'autre côté.

-Mais…

-Je te protégerai » Rit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude affectif mais qui fit un peu gémir sa chochotte de compagnon.

La « demoiselle en détresse » grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Il la suivit un peu craintif au dehors, où elle lança rapidement son _patronus_ pour les protéger des deux trois détraqueurs qui affluaient vers eux.

« Où est ce que t'as appris à lancer ce sortilège ?

- Avec Harry, il y a deux ans » L'informa Hermione évasivement pour rester concentrée.

Arrivés à l'abri, c'est-à-dire de retour dans la confiserie, elle se retourna vers lui et débita avec ironie :

« Tu te souviens ? Pendant que tu t'amusais à espionner pour Ombrage dans ta célèbre Brigade inquisitoire, figure toi que nous, nous nous entraînions à nous défendre… !

Malefoy sourit en se souvenant de la façon dont ils avaient défoncé le mur de la salle sur demande.

« Et on s'est encore fait punir à cause de toi, d'ailleurs. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue te récupérer ici. J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te démerder.

- La vérité, c'est que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

- C'est une habitude chez toi de dire des conneries ?

- Mauvaise habitude que je dois t'avoir empruntée… »

Ils avaient rejoint le souterrain sans peine et avançaient à présent à tâtons dans l'étroit couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

Malefoy marchait juste derrière sa sauveuse, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres quand soudain, à un mètre de la sortie, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua sans retenue contre un mur, ses yeux gris la dévorant coquinement.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Granger…

- Oh c'est…c'est rien…en fait, c'est parce…parce que je…voulais te…parler d'un...truc.

- On parlera plus tard, pour l'instant laisse moi te récompenser comme il se doit.

- Non je t'assure, c'est pas la peine, gémit-elle le suppliant presque.

- Mais si, je ne suis pas comme toi moi, Granger, j'ai le sens de la loyauté…

- Pff…tu parles…

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Susurra t'il en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

Hermione, le ventre noué, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration détraquée, n'osait plus soutenir son regard. En plus, Malefoy la maintenait si fermement qu'elle ne pouvait ni le dégager d'un coup de pied, ni d'un tour de baguette. Elle baissa la tête, prise au piège.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Malefoy se poser doucement sur sa nuque, incrustant dans sa chair le venimeux poison du désir, qui mélangé aux autres sentiments qui l'habitaient déjà, constituaient un tout vraiment explosif…Elle se détendit par le plaisir que cette approche lui procurait et poussa malgré elle un gémissement qui d'une part satisfit pleinement le Serpentard et qui d'autre part, l'encouragea à continuer…

Il goûta encore alors quelques minutes à la fraîcheur de sa peau, avant de rompre lentement le contact, une lueur triomphante dans le regard.

« Je vois que t'as apprécié, Granger…

- Détrompe toi, je n'avais juste aucun moyen de te repousser !

- Aucune envie plutôt…

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- Bon et ben si tu veux, je recommence mais sans te tenir, et puis on verra…proposa Malefoy malicieusement.

- Certainement pas ! » Hurla t-elle, rouge de honte, de colère ou d'un je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Elle le bouscula sans délicatesse aucune et remonta vers Poudlard, son homologue sur ses talons. Celui-ci remarqua alors avec délectation que les jambes de la jeune fille tremblaient encore.


	13. Entre examens et festivités

**Chap 13 : Entre examens et festivités.**

« Malefoy, tu pourrais daigner me prêter ton attention quelques minutes, s'il-te plaît ? » Répéta Hermione, pour la énième fois, commençant sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Non, répondit simplement le concerné, sans lever la tête de son catalogue de quidditch.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Bien. »

Hermione, sans crier garde bondit sur son associé peu coopératif et lui arracha le magazine des mains. Ce dernier, consterné sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez :

« Rend moi ça, Granger.

- Je te le rendrai quand tu m'auras écouté !

- C'est du chantage ! Se scandalisa le Serpentard.

- Il n'y a que ce genre de moyens odieux qui marche avec toi…Franchement t'as quel âge ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'sais pas t'y prendre qu'il faut tout de suite m'insulter, répliqua Malefoy un sourire en coin. Bon avant que tu me refasses une crise bidon…tu voulais quoi ?

- Que tu m'écoutes.

- Bon ben c'est bon, je t'écoute. Accouche.

- J'ai une idée pour…

- T'as une idée, Granger ? Je comprends que tu voulais m'en faire part, comme ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent, ça doit t'inquiéter. Mais rassure toi, c'est pas dangereux.

- Heureusement, sinon peureux comme t'es, tu chasserais toutes les mauvaises que tu pourrais avoir. » Asséna Hermione, bouillonnant.

A la grande surprise de celle-ci, il se tut et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le divan, la mine boudeuse. Il paraissait presque triste soudain, ce qui embarrassa fortement Hermione.

_« C'est pas vrai, il fait la gueule maintenant… »_

Elle s'assit à ses côtés mal à l'aise et soupira de mauvaise grâce :

« Pardon, je voulais pas te blesser.

Aucune réaction.

« T'as quand même risqué une sortie à Pré au lard, seul, alors que tu connaissais l'ampleur du danger… Continua Hermione de plus en plus mal.

L'autre tourna la tête afin de ne plus la voir.

« Bon écoute, je m'excuse, ça te va ? S'énerva t-elle, perdant totalement le contrôle d'elle-même. C'est vrai que t'es un peu trouillard sur les bords et que t'as encore une quantité de défauts supplémentaire mais malgré tout t'es quelqu'un de… »

Ne trouvant plus ses mots ou ne voulant pas les lui dire, elle l'embrassa maladroitement sur la joue.

- De ? Demanda doucement Malefoy en se retournant vers elle, triomphant.

- Attend, tu faisais semblant d'être vexé pour que je te… ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que t'aurais réussi à m'atteindre, Granger ?

- Espèce de… !

- C'est une règle chez toi de ne jamais finir tes phrases ? Railla t-il moqueur.

Hermione soupira. Ce type était infernal.

- BON. Trêve de plaisanterie…reprit-elle exaspérée. Je voulais te parler d'un projet... Étant donné la situation un peu tendue avec ce qui se passe au dehors et les examens, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être organiser... un genre de kermesse.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Une fête moldue avec plein de petits jeux sportifs, manuels ou d'adresse et un endroit pour se relaxer, manger, boire…On pourrait dans ce cadre festif, faire une sorte de compétition entre les différentes maisons.

- Hm…réfléchit Malefoy, interpellé par l'idée de compétition qui lui plaisait énormément. Pourquoi pas. A une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Embrasse moi. L'autre joue...

- C'est du chantage !

- Parfaitement, mais il n'y a que ce genre de moyens odieux qui marche avec une introvertie comme toi. » Sourit-il malicieusement.

Hermione grimaça mais s'éxécuta sans rechigner. De toute façon, elle était bien trop contente qu'il ait approuvé son projet sans discutailler pour tenir vraiment compte de ses provocations et y répondre par une nouvelle joute verbale.

00000000000000000000000000

Ayant averti les professeurs de leur intention, les deux préfets en chef s'étaient mis d'accord pour fixer ce jour de festivités le premier week-end des vacances de Pâques. La kermesse aurait bien sûr lieu dans la Grande salle.

Des affiches avaient été alors très vite placardées un peu partout dans Poudlard pour informer l'ensemble de l'école, qui face à cette annonce promettant rires et activités attractives, se réjouissait déjà.

D'ailleurs, durant la période d'examens qui précédait les vacances, les professeurs durent quelque peu sévir devant le manque de concentration visible des étudiants face à leurs épreuves. Alors que d'habitude, ces derniers étaient tous plutôt de nature stressée, ils planchaient désormais sur leurs copies, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en flânant entre deux.

Rogue passait entre les rangs, jetant un coup d'œil sur les bêtises qu'ils devaient sans doute écrire avec une décontraction pareille, n'ayant normalement pas lieu d'être. Il fut alors surpris en constatant qu'en dépit de leurs attitudes relâchées, leur travail paraissait sérieux et fructueux. Même Potter et Londubat, pensa t'il vraiment ahuri.

0000000000000000000000000

Les examens passés, les vacances arrivèrent et donc la fameuse kermesse, découverte moldue et compétition attendue entre les quatre maisons. Tous étaient regroupés dans la Grande salle, par « table », sous l'œil de leurs directeurs respectifs.

Hermione et Malefoy s'avancèrent au milieu de l'assemblée pour énoncer les différents points du règlement et expliquer les multiples rouages du fonctionnement.

« Bonjour à tous, entama Hermione d'une voix claire et sonore, et bienvenue sur la kermesse. Comme vous le voyez, les tables de banquet ont été retirées pour nous laisser la place d'installer de nombreux ateliers. »

Les jeunes sorciers regardaient avec émerveillement et impatience tout autour d'eux, prêts à courir vers les divers jeux. Certains s'approchaient déjà malicieusement pour les essayer mais étaient bien vite stoppés dans leur entreprise par les professeurs ou les organisateurs qui les surveillaient du coin de l'œil.

« …Je vais donc vous expliquer rapidement le fonctionnement des jeux avant de laisser mon condisciple vous faire part du règlement …, poursuivit t-elle en adressant à Malefoy un regard de biais avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Ce sont pour la plupart des jeux moldus, donc inconnus pour la majorité d'entre vous. C'est pourquoi, pour chaque activité, nous avons façonné une règle de jeu, située en évidence dans les ateliers. Chacune de ces activités sera surveillée par un professeur, un fantôme ou un elfe qui sera l'arbitre entre les participants. Ces activités sont de type varié. Il y'a aussi bien des jeux sportifs, des jeux de réflexion, d'adresse, de mémoire que de concentration…

- Passons maintenant au règlement, coupa Malefoy qui se lassait du petit speech de son homologue, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la Gryffondor. Chaque jeu fait gagner aux meilleurs concurrents, des points pour la Coupe des quatre maisons. Ils sont distribués par les différents arbitres, dont il est évidemment interdit de contester les jugements…

- Tiens le numéro de l'hypocrite professionnel, souffla Hermione de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende.

- Maintenant que nous vous avons tout dit, vous pouvez y aller… conclut-il de sa voix traînante, ignorant royalement la remarque de son homologue. Ah et les Serpentards…Je compte sur vous pour tous les écraser, ne me décevez pas.

- On n'a pas dit notre dernier mot, Malefoy » Grogna Hermione en passant dédaigneusement devant lui pour rejoindre sa maison.

Un tumulte joyeux envahit la Grande Salle quand par petits groupes, chaque maison se répartit sur les ateliers proposés. Les deux préfets en chef s'étaient surpassés en matière de choix.

On comptait peut être une vingtaine d'activités parmi lesquelles figuraient course de sacs poubelle, jeux de fléchette, relai, corde à sauter, lancer de cercles, mémory, jeux de palets, chamboule tout, quilles, échecs, jeux de cartes, recherche d'objets sur un support, questionnaires intellectuels, épreuves des maîtres des jeux dans l'émission moldue _Fort Boyard…_

Il y avait aussi des défis plus farfelus à réaliser en duo, comme des courses à faire, une orange maintenue par les lèvres des deux partenaires ou individuellement, comme une distance à parcourir en tenant dans sa bouche une cuillère portant un œuf, les deux impliquant de ne pas faire tomber l'aliment.

C'est vers ces activités que se tourna d'abord Hermione, en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny tout excités ainsi que de Ron qui lui, tirait une tête de dix pieds de long. Quatre files de candidats attendaient derrière les premiers qui essayaient le jeu et le quatuor se mit à discuter gaiement en patientant (mis à part Ron qui ronchonnait).

Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny se battaient pour progresser avec l'orange, ce fut le tour d'Hermione pour le trajet individuel avec l'œuf.

Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche pour analyser qui était son adversaire.

« Malefoy…qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as pas peur de tâcher tes beaux habits ?

-Je suis venu t'affronter, Granger, j'espère que t'es prête à assumer une défaite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assumerai parfaitement la tienne. »

Ils prirent possession de la cuillère et de l'œuf, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et au signal donné, se dirigèrent minutieusement vers le point d'arrivée, sous les encouragements de leurs camarades et les huées des autres.

Ils parvinrent à égalité, ce qui eut l'air d'enchanter le professeur Flitwick :

« C'est merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais vu pareille synchronisation ! Il faut absolument que vous fassiez le jeu de l'orange, tous les deux !

-Quoi ? S'offusquèrent les deux en chœur.

- Allez, allez ne faites pas les enfants ! Renchérit le professeur de petite taille en riant, et en les poussant vers la file des duos.

- Il n'en est pas…Protesta le Blond.

- Éh Malefoy, je croyais qu'on ne contestait pas les arbitres ? » Murmura t-elle avec un clin d'oeil espiègle.

- On n'est pas de la même maison, on ne va quand même pas…

- Je suis si repoussante que ça ? Se vexa la jeune fille.

Son adversaire se tut un instant, désarmé par cette question inattendue et plus encore par le ton chagriné de sa fière homologue avant de lui chuchoter, goguenard :

« J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait aucune orange entre nous, Granger. »

Les joues de la Gryffondor devinrent tomate illico presto tandis que Malefoy retenait l'envie de se fendre ouvertement de sa poire, ce qui l'aurait rendue plus nerveuse et impulsive, donc dangereuse : il n'avait en effet jamais oublié ce coup de poing mémorable qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure la troisième année…


	14. Ronde de nuit

**Chap 14 : Ronde de nuit.**

La kermesse dura tout le week-end et chaque maison réussit à gagner des points en fonction de ses qualités respectives. Les grands vainqueurs furent les Serdaigles et à la grande irritation de Malefoy, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards finirent ex-aequo.

« Les Gryffondors étaient les chouchous des arbitres, pour changer de d'habitude…minauda t-il à l'adresse de son homologue.

- Les Serpentards ont triché, pour changer de d'habitude…répliqua t-elle amusée. L'air bougon de Malefoy la faisait rire, il avait quelque chose d'adorable quand il boudait.

La fête finie, nos deux préfets en chefs effectuaient leur ronde de nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ramenant à l'ordre les plus rusés et les plus indisciplinés qui s'écartaient du règlement et des dortoirs.

Contrairement à d'habitude, où ils étaient plutôt fatigués lors de leurs inspections nocturnes, ce soir là, encore sous l'enthousiasme contagieux des festivités du jour et de la veille, ils étaient en pleine forme pour se chamailler.

« Malefoy, ça te dirait d'arrêter de trainer des pieds ?

-Et toi, Granger, ça te dirait de te taire ? » Rétorqua t-il froidement.

Silence.

« Pourquoi tu dis plus rien, Granger ? T'es malade ?

-Mes bavardages te manquent peut-être ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je me taise !

-Depuis quand tu m'obéis ? S'étonna t-il en arquant les sourcils.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à répliquer, s'apercevant qu'il venait en fait de lui poser une colle. C'est vrai…depuis quand réagissait-elle avec tant de susceptibilité à ses réflexions au point en plus de se laisser soumettre à son bon vouloir ? Son cerveau commençait vraiment à ne plus tourner rond.

Remarquant son ahurissement, le Serpentard afficha un sourire satisfait :

« Tu te plie à mon commandement, Granger, c'est bon à savoir…

- JE NE ME PLIE PAS A TON COMMANDEMENT ! Hurla Hermione en se retournant d'un coup vers lui.

- Éh doucement, il y a des gens qui dorment, je te rappelle.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu te soucies des autres !

- On va dire alors que c'est un prétexte pour que t'arrêtes de t'énerver comme une hystérique.

- Je ne suis pas une… ! »

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Malefoy qui couvrant sa bouche, l'empêcha de riposter intelligemment. Il la tenait fermement contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« On devrait retourner dans nos appart' Granger, avant que tu fasses un scandale dans le couloir…Par ta faute, on pourrait se coltiner une punition. »

Hermione pesta, chatouillant la paume du Serpentard. Son cœur s'emballait si vite lorsqu'ils étaient si près qu'elle se trouvait incapable de réagir. Tout semblait s'effacer…

Ils se figèrent soudain. Rusard passait non loin d'eux. D'une démarche quelque peu automate, il se dirigeait heureusement dans une direction opposée. Hermione profita de cette diversion involontaire pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Malefoy.

« On dirait un somnambule, chuchota t-elle.

- Il doit rêver que sa chatte le mène à un élève hors du dortoir, acquiesça Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Il contempla Hermione dans l'ombre. Son regard la balaya de la tête au pied, et il dit soudain, sa mâchoire crispée par une grimace :

« Au fait, Granger, c'est quoi ce pantalon ?

- Pourquoi, il ne te plaît pas ?

- Non.

- Tu veux peut être que je l'enlève ? Ironisa t-elle.

- Pour une fois, tu fais preuve de bon sens.

- C'était de l'IRONIE. » Soupira la Gryffondor, butée devant l'air déçu mais peu troublé de son confrère.

Considérant qu'elle avait mis un terme à ce nouvel échange grotesque, elle s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais ne percevant pas la chose du même œil, Malefoy lui emboîta le pas.

« Tu te dégonfles, Granger ?

-Mon pantalon est très bien, Malefoy, riposta-t-elle sèchement.

-Non, il est ringard.

-C'est toi qui es ringard (1)

_-_ Pourquoi tu mens ? (2)

- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais chiant, Malefoy ?

- Tu vois, on s'assortit bien finalement…

- Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plaît.

- Des milliers de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place, Granger.

- Oui et ça fait des lustres que je me demande pourquoi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse appropriée. »

Distraits par leurs petites altercations, ils étaient parvenus assez rapidement dans les appartements des préfets et Malefoy continuait de suivre malicieusement Hermione, lui donnant la réplique.

« T'es amnésique Malefoy ? Ta chambre est de l'autre côté.

- Ne sois pas triste, je vais rester te tenir compagnie encore un peu.

- C'est maintenant que je suis triste.

- Enlève ton pantalon, il est moche, reprit il inlassablement, ignorant sa dernière réflexion.

Hermione le dévisagea lentement, une petite fossette au coin des joues.

« Viens me l'enlever toi-même, lança t-elle sûre d'elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Très bien, dit il sans ciller et en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione se sentit frémir. Il n'allait quand même pas… ? Elle avait balancé cette provocation sans trop réfléchir, pensant le déstabiliser et que trop perturbé, il abandonne toute tentative. Mais visiblement l'effet produit était inverse…

Paralysée, elle le vit s'arrêter devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres, et descendre ses mains vers les boutons de son jean. De quelques gestes précis, il défit son jean et le laissa tomber en bas de ses jambes.

Elle souleva machinalement ses pieds pour les avoir accessibles et par délicatesse ou raffinement, il lui retira ses chaussettes.

Puis triomphant, il commença à rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre, en laissant planter la Gryffondor ainsi. Celle-ci, un moment éberluée mais retrouvant vite son sang froid, se précipita pour le rattraper, furieuse :

« Tu comptes te barrer comme ça ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de moi pour t'enlever le reste ? »

Hermione, l'attrapant par la chemise lui souffla alors, presque menaçante :

« C'est quoi le but de ton jeu ? De me frustrer ?

- Ça te plait pas de perdre, c'est ça, Granger ?

- Pas quand mon adversaire triche…

- Mais à ce jeu là, toutes les règles sont permises, tu ne le sais pas ?

- Viens si t'es un homme » Trancha Hermione, en repartant vers le lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord de manière volontairement très sexy.

Malefoy s'avança alors, sans paraître le moins du monde intimidé et se vautra sur le matelas avec un soupir d'aise.

« T'as raison, maintenant que je suis rentré ici, je vais y dormir !

-Tu vas qu…quoi ? Balbutia la jeune fille espérant avoir mal entendu.

Malefoy avait fermé les yeux et montrait un visage décontracté, ce qui sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle bondit sur le matelas, et s'allongeant près de lui, appuyée sur son coude, elle s'indigna :

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant de me porter un peu d'attention ?

- Hm… » Sourit-il sans pour autant se « réveiller » et se souscrire à sa requête.

Hermione tressaillit. Il était extrêmement irrésistible comme ça et elle avait envie de…

Elle passa un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi soudain, elle l'embrassa. Le bel endormi sembla reprendre vie…

Il attrapa son visage de ses mains fermes et mêla son souffle au sien, l'attirant dans le même temps sur lui. Haletants sous leurs baisers, ils s'abandonnèrent enfin à des caresses timides puis de plus en plus franches.

Son cœur s'affolant et son corps s'embrasant, Hermione enleva prestement la chemise et le pantalon du Serpentard. Ce dernier la laissa faire avec délectation, la regardant se débattre quelque peu avec ses chaussettes avant de la tirer à nouveau vers lui et la serrer contre son torse.

La jeune fille se surprit alors à découvrir que Malefoy, en dépit de la fermeté de ses gestes, était d'une douceur incroyable.

« Pour…pourquoi moi ? Lui chuchota t-elle soudain en glissant doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

- Ne me dis pas que même au lit, t'es incapable de te taire, Granger ?

- Ne me dis pas que t'espérais avoir la paix par quelques caresses inoffensives, Malefoy…

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, à nouveau ahuri devant le culot de la lionne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle continuait de le défier et il adorait ça. La retournant brusquement pour prendre le dessus corporellement, il lui murmura :

« Maintenant, je passe en mode actif, Granger.

- Il serait peut être temps, approuva t-elle amusée.

Reprenant alors sa bouche passionnément, il interrompit ses commentaires narquois. Puis apercevant encore son sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres, il choisit d'employer d'autres moyens plus entreprenants, qui s'avérèrent en effet être plus efficaces.

Le corps parcouru d'agréables frissons, émoustillé par la rupture de toute pudeur et de toute réserve, elle gémit à plusieurs reprises.

« Alors on fait moins la maligne, on dirait ?

- En fait, je me demandais si tu comptais me déshabiller ou si étant trop incompétent, il fallait que je le fasse moi-même, le rembarra t-elle.

- Si tu te sens d'attaque, Granger, je devrais même te laisser tout faire…histoire de voir que tu es effectivement plus professionnelle que moi, asséna t-il d'une voix lourde de sarcasmes.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent violemment, refroidissant d'un coup sa belle assurance. Elle n'avait eu jusqu'alors q'une aventure plus ou moins amoureuse avec Victor Krum et même si le plan sexuel avait été assez riche pour une première liaison (puisque ce dernier était très physique- cf tome 4), elle ne pouvait prétendre réellement être à la hauteur du Serpentard et de ses attentes.

En vérité, elle avait plus peur qu'autre chose bien qu'elle le cachait derrière ses provocations verbales. Une sorte de bouclier pour ne rien laisser paraître de son stress et de sa maladresse.

Malefoy, comprenant qu'il avait touché un point sensible ricana légèrement avant de donner un baiser à la jeune fille, qui se voulait rassurant.

Il prit délicatement les bords du tee- shirt de sa victime préférée, puis le remonta jusqu'à le passer au dessus de sa tête et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Contemplant ce qui s'offrait à lui, c'est-à-dire un joli soutien-gorge rouge passion, orné de dentelles et soulignant une appétissante poitrine, il siffla, admiratif :

« Je constate avec soulagement que ce dessous n'est pas assorti à ton pantalon affreux, Granger. Je vais peut être même un peu regretter de te l'enlever, ajouta t-il avant de se pencher pour la dévorer de caresses mouillées tout en dégrafant l'attache d'une main.

Embrasse moi par dessus bord  
Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel  
J'irai crucifier ton corps,  
Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?  
Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant  
Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire  
Pour te voir partir et viens!

Malefoy descendit ses mains jusqu'aux hanches bien dessinées de sa meilleure ennemie et s'apprêtait à ôter son dernier morceau de tissu quand celle- ci l'arrêta brusquement.

« C'est hors de question que ce soit moi qui finisse la première à poil, objecta t-elle devant l'air interloqué de son « chevalier » » _(il la chevale :D)._

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou même celui de réaliser ce qui se tramait, elle acheva de le dévêtir.

Désormais nu, le Serpentard resta un moment surpris par l'élan impressionnant avec lequel son « cheval » l'avait retourné en moins de deux pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation puis rassemblant ses esprits, commenta goguenard :

« Alors ça y'est, Granger, tu découvres la légende…

-Hm…On se demande pourquoi c'en est une parce que franchement… »

Malefoy mi riant mi outré, ne lui permit pas de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs probablement laissée en suspens.

Il se jeta sur elle pour lui enlever promptement son dernier avantage, afin qu'ils soient en situation d'égalité. Cette phase achevée, de manière à lui rendre la pareille, il persifla :

« Un peu touffu tout ça, Sang de Bourbe, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es rasée ? »

Emmène moi là bas  
Donne moi la main  
Que je ne la prenne pas  
Ecorche mes ailes  
Envole moi  
Et laisse toi tranquille à la fois

Leurs yeux brillants de malice, ils se serrèrent plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre, explorant encore chacun de leurs mains fébriles et de leur langue gourmande les délices de la peau qui se frottait à la leur.

Mille fois entrelaçons nous  
Elassons nous même en dessous

Agrippés l'un à l'autre avec la violence et la douceur des amants que la vie sépare à l'aube, ils restreignirent leur étreinte jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un. Ils émirent un gémissement de plaisir en chœur.

Serre moi encore serre moi  
Jusqu'a étouffer de toi.

Ils n'étouffèrent pas leur envie ardente réciproque, pas plus qu'ils n'éteignirent l'énorme brasier allumé. Leurs corps refusaient de se diviser tant ils semblaient être en parfaite harmonie ensemble.

Le contact des deux produisait chez Hermione un effet troublant qu'elle ne parvenait à définir tandis qu'il provoquait chez Malefoy une espèce de plénitude idéale, dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais autant baigné.

Ayant ralenti la cadence, ils s'embrassaient plus calmement, les traits sereins et ensorcelés quand le Serpentard vit soudain l'heure affichée sur le réveil de la Gryffondor : 3h15.

Le lendemain, ils avaient rendez vous avec Rogue et McGonagall à 8h pour un débriefing de la kermesse et une question de gestion concernant les prochains jours.

« Je devrais peut être aller dormir, souffla t-il à contrecoeur.

- Hm…réfléchit t-elle en goûtant de nouveau la fraîcheur de ses lèvres. Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui es en moi, donc ne me dis pas ça comme si je t'empêchais de partir. »

Malefoy rit légèrement et refusant de lui accorder le mot de la fin, se vengea à sa façon. Hermione, qui ne vit rien venir se retrouva alors à la merci de son partenaire, à présent grandement ravi.

Il rompit le lien, satisfait d'avoir regagné sa fierté en froissant celle d'Hermione, qui se remettait difficilement de ses ébats voluptueux.

« Reste dormir avec moi, murmura t-elle en faisant fi de trahir davantage sa faiblesse.

- Tu vois que tu veux m'empêcher de partir, railla le serpent.

- Pas du tout blondinet, je veux juste veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars… »

(1) Dédicace à Shlikah-Sparriah et son humour ^_^

(2) Autre dédicace :P


	15. Poudlard pris au piège

**Réponses aux reviews du chap précédent :**

**A Shlikah : La 1ère dédicace, je sais bien que t'es demeurée mais quand même je crois que c'était de ton niveau :P ; la 2nd est pour un charmant jeune homme qui a bouleversé ma vie pour la nouvelle année ^^(alors oui c'est stupid epck il lit pas ma fanfic ms tant pis, j'avais envie:$)**

**Pour les chausettes hum...oui ^^**

**Mon jeu de mot est très bien, je t'emmerde :)**

**A Darkladies :**** Ce n'est pas un poème mais une chanson, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de l'indiquer..."Serre moi" de Tryo ;)**

**A Euh : ****Je nie m'être lachée pour le chapitre précédent :D, ce sont mes personnages, pas moi: P, ils se contenaient depuis tellement longtemps, fallait bien les faire "exploser" ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 15 : Poudlard pris au piège.**

Le lendemain fut une journée particulièrement terrible pour nos deux coquins, qui avaient chacun de grands cernes sous les yeux et les pieds pas vraiment sur terre…

Fatigués par le peu d'heures de sommeil consommées, ils se traînèrent jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall où ils avaient, pour ainsi dire, rendez-vous.

Rogue, déjà présent, les attendait aux côtés de la directrice (des Gryffondors). En les voyant parvenir, d'un pas aussi dynamique que celui d'une mouche borgne et boiteuse, il fronça les sourcils, les dévisageant de haut en bas :

« J'ose espérer, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, que vous avez passé la nuit à autre chose qu'à vous battre…

- A autre chose, Professeur, n'ayez crainte. Granger a, il semblerait appris à être plus conciliante et coopérative…objecta le Serpentard d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, au grand désarroi d'Hermione.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, paraissant l'interroger du regard pour obtenir plus d'explications. Elle éluda sa question, retrouvant tant bien que mal, une mine impassible :

« Il ne peut en être qu'ainsi, Professeur, à partir du moment où mon homologue a décidé d'assumer ses gestes et propos…

- Bien, donc dois-je comprendre, Miss granger que cette kermesse est également de votre point de vue une réussite ? Coupa McGonagall froidement.

- Parfaitement, Professeur. Nous avons réussi à nous entendre…

-…du moins l'espace de quelques heures, renchérit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors que diriez vous de réfléchir à un autre type de projet similaire ?

- Tout dépendra de la bonne volonté de mon confrère, Professeur…

- Je m'associerais de nouveau avec joie à mon homologue féminin...assura Malefoy sans se départir de son sourire goguenard en direction d'Hermione qui ne cilla pas une seconde.

- Bien, reprit la directrice sèchement, dans ce cas préparez promptement quelque chose d'aussi divertissant. J'entends, avant la fin de l'année.

- Donc, Professeur, vous voudriez que nous nous unissions à nouveau ? Ironisa le Serpentard.

- Parfaitement, le résultat est fort satisfaisant pour toute l'école. Vous avez fait, Mr Malefoy, de grands progrès en matière de prise sur soi.

Hermione pouffa, ce qui lui valut aussitôt un regard noir de son « associé » , puis également une réflexion de Rogue, accourant à la défense de son petit protégé :

« Et vous, Granger, en matière d'hardiesse. »

Ce fut alors au tour du jeune blond de ricaner sous l'œil dur de la préfète, qui, il en était sûr, en privé, ne se serait pas gêner pour le baffer sans vergogne.

00000000000000000000000000

Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas l'occasion de commencer à réfléchir à quoique ce soit car, dans l'ombre de l'enthousiasme général de Poudlard, d'autres personnes riaient sous cape, prêts à organiser leur fête à eux, d'un goût hélas tout différent…

Personne n'avait rien vu venir. A la sortie de leur petite réunion, les deux préfets en chef se chamaillèrent encore un peu pour le plaisir avant de se séparer.

"Alors, Granger, ça t'a plu ? Tu voudrais qu'on recommence ? Lui souffla t-il, incarnant à cet instant pour Hermione quelque chose de pire que le péché originel.

- La kermesse ? Feinta t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

- Non, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

- Je ne vois pas.

- Tu veux peut être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Lança t-il alors en se braquant devant ellle, pour qu'elle le regarde sans chercher à s'échapper.

Ce qu'elle fit, affichant soudain un grand sourire:

"En fait, c'est toi qui as envie de recommencer...

- Pour ton bien, Granger, cela éviterait de continuer à me laisser croire que tu as si peu de compétences.

- Si j'en ai si peu, pourquoi vouloir recommencer ?

- Pour passer le temps, claqua t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour lui voler un baiser qui se solda en fin de compte par un amas de cheveux bruns propulsé dans ses yeux.

- Et ça pourrait te venir eventuellement à l'esprit que le mien, c'est pas avec toi que j'ai envie de le gaspiller ?

- Eventuellement si je me représentais toutes sortes d'idées erronées.

- Je croyais que c'est ce que tu avais pour habitude de faire.

- Granger, j'ai envie de toi." Lâcha Malefoy brusquement sans la quitter des yeux.

Les joues de la Gryffondor s'embrasèrent, et incapable de sortir autre chose que des balbutiements ridicules, elle gagna rapidement la bibliothèque, laissant Malefoy pensif rejoindre ensuite les siens dans la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Malefoy parvint dans celle-ci, tout baignait encore dans une parfaite harmonie de bonne humeur. Ils avaient réussi à mettre entre parenthèses les dangers de dehors et l'éloignement avec leurs proches pour une durée, qui serait certes peu signifiante mais déjà non négligeable. Il n'avait rien prévu de tout ce qui allait suivre : le temps des rires et des chants (1) était compté.

A peine deux heures plus tard, alors que la majorité des élèves émergeait devant une tasse de café ou un bol de céréales dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall suivie de trois autres professeurs rentrèrent en trombe par les portes principales. D'un pas rapide, elle gagna le milieu de la pièce, pour bien être vue de tous et déclama :

« Je vous demande à tous de garder votre sang froid et de m'écouter avec attention ! Les Mangemorts ont, par un biais encore inconnu, envahi l'école."

Tumulte terrifié dans l'assemblée. Harry, Ron et leur bande jettèrent un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et particulièrement à Malefoy qu'ils fusillèrent littéralement sur place du regard. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Qui devait-il donc tuer pour expier son échec auprès de Dumbledore l'année passée ?

« Silence ! Cria McGonagall. Et le silence se fut.

Vous allez suivre avec minutie mes consignes…Nous allons nous barricader ici, prêts toutefois au combat. Pour votre sécurité, il est formellement interdit de sortir de cette pièce, c'est bien compris ? Le professeur Rogue, Flitwick et moi-même allons de ce pas récupérer les élèves restants de vos dortoirs respectifs pour les ramener ici. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Personne n'osa rien répondre et les trois professeurs tournèrent les talons. Mais aussitôt partis, Harry, Ron et Ginny se consultèrent, affolés :

« Où est Hermione ?

- A la bibliothèque sûrement, où veux tu qu'elle soit ?

- C'est pas vrai, on peut pas la laisser…

- On y va, décréta Harry.

- On vous suit, s'exclamèrent en chœur Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavande, Dean, Fred et Georges.

Le trio approuva d'un hochement de tête et commença à gagner l'extérieur de la Grande Salle quand une voix sournoise et hautaine, qu'ils connaissaient bien, résonna dans leurs dos :

« Je vous suis également. »

Tous se retournèrent et contemplèrent interloqués Malefoy, qui s'était, ils ignoraient comment, frayé un chemin jusqu'à eux.

« Laisse moi deviner Malefoy…Pour te faire pardonner de Voldemort, tu dois débarrasser l'école de cette « Sang de Bourbe » ?

- Avant de dire des conneries, Weasmoche, tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche. »

Et sur ce, il releva sa manche et leur montra un avant bras vierge de toute marque. Ron comme les autres Gryffondors en restèrent stupéfaits.

« Plutôt que de gober les mouches, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je vous rappelle que Granger est seule dans une bibliothèque, entourée de Mangemorts qui se baladent pour autre chose que lire des bouquins !

- Tu veux la défendre avec nous ?

- T'as d'autres questions stupides à poser, Weasmoche, avant d'éventuellement pouvoir partir ?

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry, suspicieux qui jusque là, était demeuré muet comme une tombe, trop ahuri pour savoir que penser.

Il se rappelait à présent les propos d'Hermione au sujet de Rogue…Et si Malefoy était aussi du bon côté ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit le Serpentard évasif.

- On l'emmène, décida soudainement Ginny.

Tous, mis à part Luna, Parvati et Lavande la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Les garçons, vous ne faîtes gaffe à rien, c'est hallucinant…Bref je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais je crois qu'Hermione lui fait confiance maintenant. Et puis il a raison, on n'a pas le temps de discuter, alors en avant ! » Poursuivit-elle en prenant les devants.

Ils s'éclipsèrent en douce, presque à la file indienne.

« Franchement quel exemple pour un préfet, ronchonna le rouquin, sans que les autres sachent s'il parlait d'Hermione qui s'était mise dans le pétrin ou de Malefoy, qui désobéissait délibérément aux avertissements de la directrice.

- Weasmoche, tu te la fermes ou je te colle une punition ? »

(1) Casimir =)

**PS à tous : Je vous sens venir sur la taille du chapitre...Oui il est court I know:D ( c'est un chapitre de tranistion, le suivant sera plus long ;))**


	16. Lutte dans la bibliothèque

**Chap 16 : Lutte dans la bibliothèque**

Il y avait un tel vacarme dans la Grande salle que personne ne fit attention au petit groupe de rebelles, qui allait jouer les héros à l'extérieur.

Malefoy trottinait à côté des Gryffondors et bien, que se mêlant et s'associant à eux momentanément, ne quitta ni son air glacial qu'il portait si bien ni sa sociabilité d'ours mal léché.

Toutefois la compagnie des rouges et jaunes sembla être bénéfique au (bon) fonctionnement de sa matière grise, puisque tremblant à la pensée de bientôt combattre le camps qui lui était à l'origine destiné, il eut la bonne idée de se souvenir du précieux cadeau de son homologue, qui serait sûrement utile dans de telles circonstances.

« _Accio Felix Felicis !_ » chuchota t-il à l'abri des regards et des oreilles de ses compagnons qui échangeaient leurs craintes et réfléchissaient déjà à un éventuel plan.

La potion arriva par derrière et le Serpentard le glissa aussitôt dans sa poche, après en avoir goulûment absorbé le contenu.

Ce faisant, ils parvinrent d'un pas rapide à la bibliothèque. Une fois franchi son seuil, ils restèrent cependant un moment paralysés…par la surprise : Hermione, attablée non loin d'eux, lisait tranquillement comme isolée dans une petite bulle de paradis, et ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'ils rentrèrent aux aguets.

Les supers héros se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil perplexe. Lire était loin d'être l'activité la plus appropriée à ce type de situation.

« J'y vais. » Souffla Ginny, aussitôt approuvée par les autres qui se contentèrent de la suivre docilement.

Un petit troupeau se stoppa devant la table où lisait Hermione, qui à cause de leur ombre, releva soudain la tête, complètement ahurie :

« Éh ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Hermione, tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Ben si tu vois bien, elle sait tout et c'est pour ça qu'elle lit paisiblement dans son coin, railla Malefoy faisant un pas hors du lot.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et Hermione l'interrogea, soucieuse :

« Je ne sais pas quoi, Gin ?

- Les Mangemorts ont envahi l'école, intervint Harry.

- Tous les élèves sont barricadés dans la grande Salle comme des moutons, poursuivit Fred et Georges en chœur.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher…

- Nous nous inquiétions…

- Et on a accouru avant que tu te mettes encore dans de sales draps, coupa Malefoy.

- N'inverse pas les rôles, Malefoy, tu veux ? Riposta Hermione froidement.

- Hermione, avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, pour une fois…glissa Ron timidement.

- Quoi ?

- La première année, pendant qu'un troll errait dans l'école, Madame était dans les toilettes des filles ! »

A cette réflexion, Malefoy tira un sourire victorieux et moqueur, ce qui énerva doublement le rat de bibliothèque.

« Bon, c'est peut être pas le moment de se chamailler…grimaça Neville, désireux de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

- Je propose qu'on aille rejoindre les autres avant que…

- Personne n'ira nulle part ! Tonna soudain une voix derrière eux.

Sursautant, tous se retournèrent sur un bonhomme encapuchonné noir, leur souriant méchamment à, à peine trois mètres d'eux quand soudain un livre vola à travers la pièce et heurta de plein fouet la figure encore menaçante quelques secondes plus tôt.

Consternés ils firent volte face, découvrant un Ron hagard qui bégayait :

« Un réflexe…

- Tu es devenu complètement dingue RONALD WEASLEY, jeter les livres comme ça ! Hurla l'intello au bord de l'hystérie.

- N'empêche, un pavé de plus de 1500 pages, c'est plutôt efficace ! Souligna Luna, amusée.

- C'est vrai qu'habituellement, on se défend à coups de sortilèges avec sa baguette mais…

- Comme Weasmoche ne sait pas s'en servir, sourit Malefoy narquoisement.

- Moi, je continue d'avancer que cette arme inattendue a provoqué un effet de surprise très intéressant…

- Et moi je continue de croire qu'on ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici.

- Oui allons y…

- Éh merde. »

Trois Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître devant eux et pour couronner le tout, l'assommé reprit ses esprits sous le sort d'_aguementi_.

« Alors, on joue les braves ? Susurra l'un d'entre eux, trahissant remarquablement par son ton, toute sa haine et sa prétendue supériorité.

- Mais qui vois-je là ? Est-ce ton fils, Lucius ?

- Drago ?

Le blond fit un pas en avant, sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ces…moins que rien ?

- Je me disais qu'en les suivant, je vous retrouverais sûrement, répondit calmement le concerné.

- Je savais bien que t'étais qu'un traître ! Cracha Ron en le dardant d'un regard rempli de dédain.

- La perspicacité, ça a toujours été ton truc Weasmoche, hein ? »

Il rejoignit très naturellement son père sous les mines ébahies des Gryffondors et délicieusement réjouies des macabres chevaliers. Personne n'osait encore bouger, chacun jaugeant l'autre, ami comme ennemi, et la configuration de l'espace.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait entendu de des propres oreilles le convertissement de son homologue auprès de Rogue. Rogue qui d'ailleurs n'était pas avec ses soit disant faux copains. Les deux avaient été parfaitement sincères l'autre soir et pour cause, c'était une conversation privée que nul autre qu'eux était sensé surprendre. Malefoy avait assuré changer de voie avec certitude et passé le serment inviolable avec Rogue sans tressailllir. Depuis ce temps là d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait plus entendu crier la nuit.

Un éclair vint compléter son argumentation : prenant au dépourvu ses anciens alliés, Malefoy venait de prononcer un _Stupéfix_ en direction de son père.

_(Pensées de Ron : « Hein ? Malefoy vient de stupéfier son père ? La fouine est vraiment avec nous alors ?»)_

Harry et Ginny, sur leurs gardes, balancèrent aussitôt à leur tour une formule pour neutraliser deux autres Mangemorts, qui eux étaient trop déboussolés par la tournure des événements pour réagir rapidement.

Toutefois le dernier eut le temps d'alerter ses compagnons par le biais de la marque des ténèbres et ainsi de se faire secourir : six nouveaux Mangemorts affluaient dans la pièce.

Les filles lancèrent alors sur leur groupe de résistants un _Protego_ et ils profitèrent de ce bouclier magique pour se répartir dans la pièce, jouant avec l'organisation des lieux, à savoir les différentes allées étroites séparées par des étagères de livres.

C'est ainsi que ce merveilleux antre sacré peuplé de mystères et de richesses se transforma en véritable champ de bataille, où les éclairs rouges et verts fusaient de toutes parts, brûlant ou renversant les colonnes de livres et mettant en péril la vie de chacun. Les Gryffondors s'étaient inconsciemment séparés en plusieurs trios .

« Comment sont –ils entrés ? S'écria Hermione entre deus incantations.

- Aucune idée ! »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et furtif à Malefoy, non loin d'elle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger, tu sais très bien que j'y suis pour rien ! Et puis, tous les courriers sont bloqués, donc comme tout le monde je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mes parents ! »

La jeune fille réfléchit, ou du moins tenta de le faire en restant concentrée dans le combat. Il avait forcément fallu que quelqu'un les aide…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion car la menace grandissait. Tout s'accélérait et il était de plus en plus dur d'éviter les coups des Mangemorts et chacun, occupé à se défendre était alors limité en matière d'attaque.

Soudain, Hermione vit avec effroi Malefoy trébucher sur des livres et se vautrer de tout son long, laissant s'échapper sa baguette et offrant ainsi le dessus à son adversaire.

"Alors Drago ? Tu nous fausses compagnie ? Peut être te faut-il simplement une petite correction..."Souffla Bellatrix, avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Les petites corrections, ça tu connais Lestrange hein ?Tu en as reçu récemment ? Émit-il sarcastiquement.

- _Endoloris _! Lança t-elle bouillonant de fureur. Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter Traître à ton sang ! Ah on fait moins le malin hein ? Tu vas payer, payer...

La sinistre femme s'approcha de Malefoy qui gesticulait au sol en hurlant.

"Qu'est ce que cela te fait de savoir que tu vas bientôt mourir, Malefoy ? Tu as peur ...?"

Hermione, luttant à ce moment également contre un encapuchonné, se mit à paniquer comme les personnes qui s'attendent à mourir et voir mourir leurs proches quelques minutes après. Maintenant son duel, elle lança sans prévenir comme dans un élan de désespoir :

« Malefoy, tu m'aimes ?"

Bellatrix cessa le _Doloris _pour l'immobiliser avec un autre sort lui laissant la possibilité de s'exprimer. Un Malefoy avec un Sang de Bourbe, c'était d'un pitoyable...

"Allez réponds lui...Ce sera sûrement tes dernières paroles !"Ordonna t-elle, mimant une conciliance qui cachait en vérité une cruauté

- Si je réponds non, tu me laisses crever là comme un chien ? Grinça le blond, terrifié sous l'air dur de son agresseur qui jouait de toute évidence avec ses émotions.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu dises toujours n'importe quoi DRAGO MALEFOY ? C'est inné chez toi ? » S'énerva la lionne comme au bord de la folie, réduisant du coup le serviteur du mage noir à une larve se tortillant de douleur sur le sol.

Débarrassée du tortionnaire, elle orienta aussitôt sans sourciller sa baguette vers la sorcière qui tenait Malefoy sous son emprise et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était très très en colère…Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le danger s'était suffisamment éloigné pour prendre quelques minutes de répit.

« Tu m'aides à me relever ou tu viens m'achever ? Ironisa Malefoy en la voyant accourir à son chevet.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui assena une gifle. Malefoy grimaça :

« La deuxième option donc…

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait peur…Faut vraiment être stupide pour trouver le moyen de buter contre des livres…Ta maman ne t'a pas appris à regarder où tu mettais les pieds ?

- Tu mériterais que je t'en mette un au cul, Granger… »

Ignorant sa riposte, elle prit son visage dans les mains et l'embrassa doucement, au grand ahurissement du garçon.

« Et ça, c'est pour t'excuser de m'avoir frappé, j'imagine ?

- Non ça, c'est parce que je… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un éclair venait de jaillir par derrière et il frôla Malefoy sur le coté, qui s'effondra en arrière.

Hermione cria. Le monde vacilla autour d'elle et s'écroula en une fraction de seconde. Elle se souvint s'être levée pour poursuivre celui qui avait touché Malefoy de biais, puis l'avoir vu se figer et tomber sous un _Petrifus Totalus. _Elle se rapella aussi avoirintercepter les regards inquiets de ses camarades, égratignés mais tous là. Puis plus rien, ce fut le noir total.


	17. Épilogue

**Chap 17 : Épilogue**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla dans un tout autre endroit que celui dans lequel elle avait perdu connaissance.

Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et distingua vaguement les couleurs blanches de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Puis clignant des paupières, elle considéra avec un léger sourire ses amis, qui ainsi alignés, formaient une sorte de barricade de visages fatigués mais joyeux.

C'est alors que sortant progressivement de sa torpeur, elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé, et se redressant brusquement, gémit :

« Malefoy, il est…

- Il est vivant, sourit Ginny en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Mais comment… ?

- L'infirmière a dit qu'il avait eu énormément de chance…Le sort l'a touché de biais et l'a juste assommé sans lui laisser aucune autre séquelle…

- Elle n'en revenait pas…Ajouta Luna

-…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve dans sa poche un petit flacon vide.

- Du _Felix Felicis_. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Par Merlin, j'ai eu si peur…

- Moi aussi, Granger j'ai eu peur de te manquer! » Lança soudain une voix traînante derrière eux.

Les Gryffondors s'écartèrent légèrement. Dans le lit voisin, reposait Malefoy. Il contemplait la jeune fille avec son sourire si renversant et son regard si expressif.

« Alors, ma potion n'était pas réussie ? Ironisa la lionne.

- Un coup de chance…De toute façon, il était hors de question que je meure, ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir…Rétorqua le serpent.

- Idiot !

- Sang de Bourbe !

- Tu avais arrêté de m'appeler comme ça !

- Sans blague, tu l'avais remarqué ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle !

- Et moi, pas sourd, Granger, alors arrête de hurler.

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Intervint Miss Pomfresh qui, alertée par leur dispute, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux pour les calmer. Vous devez encore vous reposer…Ah et je crois que vous avez de la visite ! »

En effet, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue se dirigeaient vers eux à grandes enjambées.

« Comment allez vous nos deux préfets en chef ? S'enquit la directrice.

- Bien, merci professeur, répondit poliment la Gryffondor.

- Je me porterais mieux si vous aviez l'obligeance de discipliner Granger, elle m'importune.

- Vous avez une dette envers elle je crois, Monsieur Malefoy, souligna le professeur Rogue, irrité qu'un Serpentard se soit fait sauver par une fille de la maison rouge et jaune.

- Plusieurs en fait, objecta Hermione narquoisement.

- Granger, je sais que tu es folle de moi mais…

- Vous réglerez vos différends plus tard, coupa séchement la directrice. Nous sommes venus tout d'abord vous féliciter pour le courage que vous avez eu la nuit dernière et vous informer de la situation…

- Qui a fait entré les Mangemorts dans l'école ?

- J'y viens Monsieur Londubat… »

Neville baissa la tête, confus et se tut. Tous attendaient un nom, un nom de Serpentard mais…

« Rusard, articula doucereusement Rogue.

- Rusard ? S'exclamèrent neuf mines ébahies.

- Rusard a été soumis au sortilège de l'_Imperum_ et a fait rentrer les Mangemorts par le biais de la Salle sur demande. Il semblerait qu'il ait été lancé par un de ces derniers lorsque Rusard s'est rendu dans la forêt pour chercher sa chatte, qui avait disparu…

- Tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés ? »

McGonagall hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Ils ont tous été envoyés à Azkaban.

- Et Voldemort ? Demanda abruptement Harry.

- Il n'est pas intervenu dans l'attaque de Poudlard. On imagine qu'il prépare quelque chose mais nous ignorons pour le moment quoi. Un Mangemort a parlé de prophétie et d'une légende à laquelle s'intéresserait leur Maître mais ils n'en savent pas plus…Nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'attendre en restant vigilant.

- En ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Malefoy…Entama à son tour le professeur de potions, après votre engagement très clair auprès de l'Ordre, il est évident que vous ne pouvez plus remplir le poste que vous vouliez occuper…De même, il est primordial de vous mettre en sécurité.

- C'est pourquoi, nous pensions que le foyer le plus adapté pour vous serait celui des Granger…

- Quoi ? S'offusquèrent les deux concernés.

- Vos parents sont déjà avertis, Miss Granger, et avec tous les derniers événements, ils ont tout naturellement accepté leur mission d'hébergement.

- On n'a rien accepté du tout, nous ! Protesta Malefoy.

- Vous, on ne vous demande pas votre avis, trancha McGonagall.

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent à cette rembarre, ce qui leur valut un regard méprisant du Serpentard. Les deux professeurs, voyant que ça risquait de dégénérer à nouveau en chamailleries, préférèrent tourner les talons et leur laisser ainsi le soin de s'exercer à leur jeu favori.

« En plus d'avoir passé toute l'année avec toi, il faut carrément que je passe l'été avec toi, c'est pas possible…Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Oh allez arrête de faire semblant, Granger, je sais qu'en vérité tu ne rêvais que de ça.

- Je crois qu'il te reste des séquelles en fin de compte, Malefoy : tu es devenu encore plus psychologiquement dérangé qu'avant.

- Ça, ce sont les séquelles de t'avoir côtoyée, Granger…

- T'as oublié que grâce à moi, t'es revenu du bon côté et que t'es entier ? »

Malefoy se tut. Les Gryffondors, s'étant aperçu qu'ils gênaient, étaient partis avec l'intention de revenir plus tard. Mieux valait laisser les deux meilleurs ennemis se retrouver dans l'intimité…

Hermione dévisageait à présent son homologue pensivement. Il avait incliné sa tête face au plafond et semblait réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas un instant regretté sa décision, il n'avait pas eu aussi peur qu'avant, quand il luttait de l'autre côté. Il s'était senti pour la première fois de sa vie épaulé…Il avait pu faire confiance en quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un lui avait également fait confiance. Tout ça, au fond, ça avait été si nouveau pour lui.

« Eh…Déprime pas Malefoy, c'est pas grave, après tout, ça fait juste la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie…Railla Hermione pour couper le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé.

- C'est bien de constater toi-même que je te suis indispensable, Granger.

- Tu ne m'es pas…

- D'ailleurs, avant que tu te décides à me porter secours, tu m'avais demandé…

- Rien du tout !

- Si, si, tu m'avais demandé si je…

- J'étais fatiguée.

- Il faut que je t'embrasse pour que tu te la fermes, Granger ? »

Obsédés par leur fameux jeu de qui aura le dernier mot, ils ne virent pas l'infirmière qui les observait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, excédée.

« Bon, soupira t-elle interrompant finalement leur échange. Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme tous les deux, en fin de compte je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessaire de vous garder plus longtemps ici…Allez déguerpissez, vous me cassez les pieds ! »

000000000000000000

Les presque deux mois restants s'écoulèrent sans autre encombre.

Malefoy avait très vite regagné sa popularité auprès de ses ami(e)s en leur déballant un tissu de mensonges concernant la nuit où il avait dans les faits contribué à envoyé les parents de beaucoup d'entre eux à Azkaban.

Quant à Hermione, elle avait fini par révéler plus clairement le lien qui l'unissait à Malefoy en réservant plus de détails à Ginny, qui avait deviné depuis bien longtemps ce qui se passait dans l'ensemble.

Les garçons étaient restés interloqués, limite choqués quelques instants et puis en considération de la participation de Malefoy à la lutte dans la bibliothèque, avaient finalement digéré la nouvelle sans faire plus d'histoires.

Leurs rapports avec le Serpentard n'avaient toutefois pas changé. Malefoy s'amusait à narguer continuellement Harry en lui faisant remarquer que désormais il n'était plus l'unique Survivant et ne se lassait pas de demander perfidement à Ron si pour son courage exemplaire, ses parents le récompenseraient d'une nouvelle tenue vestimentaire ressemblant moins à une serpillère que celles qu'il portait habituellement.

Les deux préfets en chef n'avaient pas non plus pour leur part modifié quoique ce soit dans leur relation. Elle demeurait en gros indéfinissable. Ils ne montraient rien ou presque en public, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils chahutaient en permanence sans jamais s'en lasser.

00000000000000000000000

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent rapidement et chacun grimpa dans le Poudlard Express qui les renvoyait chez eux. Hermione allait rejoindre ses amis dans un compartiment quand une main retint son bras.

« Éh Granger…Un tête à tête avec moi dans un petit compartiment, ça ne te dit pas ? Souffla le Sex symbole d'une voix sensuelle.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée, Malefoy, répondit l'invitée en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Tu as peur, Granger ? Sourit-il insolemment en la plaquant contre une des parois de l'allée centrale du train.

- Peur de me retrouver à poil effectivement. »

Malefoy ricana.

« J'ignorais que t'avais des idées si tordues, Granger… »

Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra malicieusement :

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est ton fantasme de faire l'amour avec moi dans un train ?

- Mais non, c'est toi qui…Balbutia la jeune fille, les joues en feu.

- Il faut toujours que tu interprètes tous mes propos avec ton esprit mal placé ! Je t'ai juste proposé un tête à tête et aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne signifie pas obligatoirement « partie de jambes en l'air ».

- Peut être mais…S'empourpra de plus belle Hermione en cherchant comment se dépatouiller de là, mais…tu sais…bien que... »

Malefoy, souriant devant son embarras qui lui donnait un air vraiment irrésistible, s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'elle trouve une réplique complètement nulle à lui sortir ou pire qu'elle parvienne à retrouver le dessus verbalement.

« Je t'attendrai…Si tu m'aimes, viens. » Glissa Malefoy avant de s'éloigner.

« Mais c'est du chantage ! S'offusqua la Gryffondor.

Il était déjà parti, ce qui la mit alors hors d'elle. Elle rentra en trombe dans le compartiment de ses amis, qui sursautèrent de frayeur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? Fit Ginny, perplexe.

- Malefoy, il veut que…que j'aille avec lui dans un compartiment et…Il a dit que si je l'aimais, je devais venir !

- Et tu ne vas pas y aller, j'espère ? Interrogea Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que si qu'elle va y aller ! S'interposa Ginny. Hermione, tu l'aimes, non ?

- Mais c'est du chantage !

- On ne refait pas un Malefoy…émit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Hermione tu sais…

- Tu pourrais rester avec nous, coupa le rouquin.

- Ron ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Mais quoi ? Y'en a que pour lui depuis le début de l'année, grincha t-il en affichant une moue jalouse.

- Écoute tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, si ? Bon, Hermione, tu veux y aller, non ?

-J'irai… »

Harry et Ginny approuvèrent en souriant tandis que Ron soupirait en se tournant vers la vitre du train.

« …Mais juste un peu avant que le train arrive, ajouta Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de ses amis, un grand sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

C'est ainsi que quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il leur restait dix minutes de trajet, elle sortit du compartiment de ses amis pour rejoindre celui de Malefoy.

Il leva la tête de son magazine et sourit. Il sembla soulagé un moment avant de vite reprendre son assurance légendaire :

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Granger. »

Elle s'assit en face de lui avec un air goguenard :

« Tu l'espérais plutôt…

- J'avais une question à te poser.

- Éh ben pose-la moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, Granger !

- Mais avant…Je me disais qu'il serait peut être temps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je préfère ne pas t'appeler, rétorqua le Serpentard narquoisement.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor pétillaient et il leva un sourcil ahuri.

« Si tu m'aimes, appelle moi Hermione, dit–elle finalement.

- Mais c'est du chantage ! Se scandalisa le spécialiste.

- Non, tu crois ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Malefoy, déboussolé resta abasourdi. Puis reprenant son ton arrogant qui étrangement lui donnait un charme incroyable, il lui demanda presque dans un murmure :

« Elle te plaît ma cravate…Hermione ? » (1)

**THE END**

(1) Dédicace à Shlikah-Sparriah :)

**Et voilàà fanfiction finie comme prévu...J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur cette première Hermione/ Drago que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire :)**


	18. A savoir

**Note : **

**Chers lecteurs/lectrices,**

**Je n'ai pas écrit de suite à cette fanfic DM/HG, je n'aime pas trop les suites car elles sont souvent plates.**

**En revanche j'ai commencé une autre fanfic, qui n'est pas un Dramione, mais qui conserve toutefois le personnage de Malefoy en protagoniste. Le personnage qui lui est associé dans cette Humor/Romance, T pour l'instant, sûrement M bientôt, est un personnage que j'ai crée : Jessy Jenkins, son double féminin.**

**La fic s'intitule « rivalise moi si tu l'oses » et figure dans _My stories_ de mon profil.**

**Voilà, si vous avez du temps et envie de me relire, vous savez quoi faire ;)**

**J'espère à très bientôt:)**


End file.
